I Miss You
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Some mysteries are best left unsolved. Stella was kidnapped by "her sister" and the most evil of the world. It's up to the gang to save her. Every where they turn they can't trust anyone not even themselves. Everyone knows something but no one know everything. Will they be able to figure out what exactly is going on? Or will it just be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**Well, the 1st two chapters are not very good, because I wrote them a long time ago when I first got a fanfic, and I don't feel like rewriting it.**

**In this story Stella has a little sister, who always gets her way. And when it's the sisters birthday,Stella brings Brandon to meet the family. Her sister falls in love with Brandon and since she's a spoiled little brat, guess what. She demands to her dad that she wants Brandon. **

**Things you need to know in this story...**

**Stella and the boys were 22, and Bloom and the rest of the girls were 21. Her and the girls already graduated. She lived by herself in an apartment in Magix, so did the others.**

**I don't own winx, never did and never will, If I did 4kids would have already made season 4, and Roxy wouldn't exist.**

**Oh and this story is written for WinxFan89**

* * *

><p><strong>I Miss You<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

**Stella's POV**

It was 5:35 and Stella was getting ready for a date with Brandon.

Stella couldn't decide on what dress to wear. Going through her closet throwing nearly all her clothes on the floor. Stella turned around to see her white, with brown spot 'rat terrior', barking. The dog picked up a royal blue dress.

" Lucy, you want me to wear that dress." I asked. Lucy barked. "Good choice Lucy." I then changed into the dress Lucy picked and then heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and it was Brandon.

"Are you ready."Brandon asked.

"Yeah." I then walked out and lock my house and he took me to diner. Then we went on a walk along the beach at sunset. It was the colors of purple, yellow, and orange. Then it finally happened. He got down on one knee and took out the most beautiful ring in the world. Before he said anything I said yes. He then put the ring my finger. That was the best day of my life. When I got home that night the first thing i did was I called Bloom.

"Oh my God your getting married!" Bloom screamed.

"Yeah I know I couldn't believe it either." I said.

"Stella I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bloom." We kept talking and then we finally hung up the phone. I then went to bed that night. I heard the phone ring at 6 in the morning. I got up and answered it. It was my dad.

"Dad what are you doing calling me at 6 in the morning."

"Stella it's your sister's birthday tomorrow can you come to Solaria for her?"

"Yeah daddy and I was going to call you but since you called, I'm getting married."

"Oh Stella to who Brandon?"

"Yes dad of course Brandon."

"Well how about you bring him since he's basicly part of the family and your sister hasn't met him."

"Okay dad I'll ask and I'll see you tomorrow."

Oh no i forgot it's Mia's birthday tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Sister's Birthday**

I called Brandon right away. He said he could come. So the only thing i had to worry about is packing and getting her a present. "Lucy what should I get her?" I asked her. she just barked and pulled a jewery catalog off the table. When it fell it land on page 33. It had a necklace with the letter M on it. " Perfect Lucy!" I said Lucy, was the best dog ever. She knew exactly what I wanted.

I went to the store and got the necklace and a card. Then I went home to pack. After that I signed the card saying it was From me and Brandon, and then left to pick him up, and then we were on our way to Solaria.

We got there right on time. As soon as I saw Mia, I introduced her to Brandon.

"Mia this is Brandon, my fiance." I told her and her mouth fell opened.

"He's not your fiance he's mine." She said as she pulled him to her, grabbing his arm. " Right daddy." She smiled.

"Mia don't be silly." He told her.

"No daddy this is my birthday present." She said angerly. "I don't want that big party anymore. I want him."

"Um. Mia your too young, I could go to jail if I went out with you." Brandon said as he tried to pull her hand off. But failed.

"Well I am a princess so that is not the law anymore right daddy!" she said.

"Um. dad can I talk to you." I said as i pulled him out of the room. "Dad don't she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Sorry Stella but it's too hard to say no to those eyes." He told me. It was true. She had the most beautiful eyes. They were golden like mine, well mine were prettier.

"Well she gets everything she wants and I don't." I said about to cry.

"Stella I'm sorry." He then left the room. That was the worst thing Mia has ever done to me. Even worse then the time she threw cake in my face on my birthday, cause she didn't get a present. Now that bitch has taken my fiance and dad is letting her. I can't let her but if I try he would kick me out of the castle or lock me in prision. I started to cry. I then looked down at my ring. "I'm so sorry Brandon."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, It's short and sorry for that and spelling errors.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What To Do?**

Mia was only 17. And she already ruined my life. I thought my life was ruined when my mom and dad got divocred, and then a few years ago she died. But oviously not.I sat down in my bedroom, in the palce, curled up in a ball. What was I going to do? What am I supose to do? My sister stole my boyfriend. I had nothing to live for now!

Tears were running down my face. My mascara was all over my face. I probably looked like a sad clown, an ugly sad clown. Why must I suffer? Why do i always get the horrible things happen to me? I'd rather have Chimera as a sister then Mia! Not kidding! Right now i really don't care that she was trying to take my place, by making me turn into a fat, ugly toad or some sea creature, and making it seem like I didn't exist. I really wish I let her do that to me now! Well maybe not the creature thing, but the part that I didn't exist to this family. If I didn't exist in this family, Brandon and I would be able to get married.

How do you escape sadness? You know I wish I could be like the girl Caitlen in the book the Monkeying Bird, by kathren eskens, where, she can just deal with the sadness about her brother dying, becasue the girl has asperguers diesse.

I stared out my window looking at Soloria, my kingdom. The children out there are so happy, and joyful. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. Too much saddness. I wish I could be like them. You know, so happy. I was never happy when i was little. You know, I had to listen to my mother and father fight all the time, and I always had to watch Mia.

I wish my parents would've named her Ursla, or Malfeicent, or Satain, or some evil name like that becasue it would discribe her. Under that red hair of hers in the place where her brain is supose to be, are two HUGE devil horns, and under her clothes, is a red tail with an arrow on it. Not kidding. She could make the perfect source of all evil. The Lords best Angel, who turned his back on him, and wanted to be like him. Wanted to have his power, so he turned the other way, and tricked Eve to eating the fruit off the tree, when the Lord had told her and Adam not to. The Angel went down to a place well know as "Hell" and we know him as Satain, Devil, or Lucifer. But in the case with me and Mia, lets put me as God, and her as the angel. She wanted everything i wanted. I can imagion how God felt, betrade, by a friend, but in my case sister.

_"Come on come on_

_don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Somethings gone terribly wrong_

_you're all I waned_

_Come on come _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe when ever your gone_

_can't turn back now _

_I'm Haunted"_

My phone ringed. I picked it up. It was Flora. I wonder what she wants. She's probably happy.

"Hello," I said. I wiped the warm tears out of my eyes but more came. My eyes were burning from crying so much. But I didn't want Flora to know I was crying. It was just not the Stella way.

"Hey Stella! Bloom said there was something very important that you need to tell me. What is it?" More and more tears fell now. I could literally cry a river.

"Flora, I'm sorry but I don't have any important news. Maybe I did this morning and last night, but not anymore. Sorry Flora. I'll call you later bye."

I had to hang up. I just couldn't talk to her. i wanted to but when my phone went off, i thought she wanted to talk about something else, that would take me off of Mia, my dad, and Brandon. But she wanted to talk about the propsal. And that meant, telling her about what happened earlier today. I don't want to talk to anyone about this. At least not now. Not until I can deal with it.

Flora is probably going to call Bloom. And Bloom is going to call me to see what's up with me in a few minutes proabably. I wasn't going to pick up when she did. I have know idea what I'm going to do, and as I said before, I don't want to talk about it. No one would understand what I'm going through, well people who had this happen would, but I don't know anyone who has had. I don't even know if this had happen to anyone else besides me.

Five minutes went by and I was right. Bloom called. I just ignored it. But she kept calling over and over again. And the music was getting annoiying. SO I answered it. I had know choice.

"Bloom, since you really want to talk to me so bad then-"

"Stella, what wrong with you?" Bloom said.

"Bloom, it's very rude to cut people off!"

"You know Stel, I really don't care. All I care about right now is you. You were so happy last night. You told me you were getting married. And I was happy for you. ANd now, your sad, and I have know idea why you are. But it's making me sad and I want to cry."

"Bloom, can I just talk to you about this in Magix, tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now this is where the writing is better, sorry about the first 2 chaps. Anyways hope you enjoy, and please review. I'll try to update soon. Oh and song of Stella's ring tone is <em>Haunted <em>by Taylor Swift.**

**-Natty.B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leaving**

I had all my things packed in my bags already to go back home to Magix. Thank God Mia didn't get accepted to Alfea or Beta, otherwise I'd have to move to a whole new realm, just to get away from her. It was still late at night and I still hadn't gotten a plane ticket, but you know, I'm the Princess of the realm I'mstanding on right now and they better let me into any plane I want.

But before I took off, I was going to leave a note. I didn't feel like talking face to face to anyone in the place not even Brandon at the moment. Leaving the note on my bed I changed into my enchantix and took off.

I flew through the clouds off Soloaria at night. It wasn't as pretty as it is during the day, all you could see is street lights, car head lights, and house lights. At least it was dark enough for no one could see me, right? And I was also to high, I was above the clouds where it was freezing cold, exspeally in my fairy outfit.

It felt like I was flying forever with all the Mia and Brandon stuff in my head. that I didn't realize that I was already over the airport. I flew down and then went back to my normal self. I stared at the door of the airport, took a breath and opened it. There was so many people with all their suit cases running all over the place, it was really crowded. I walked to the desk where there was this huge line but I waited patentally at the end.

"Next." The lady at the desk said, it was the turn of the person in front of me.

"Hi, I need the next plane to Magix." She told her, she typed that in the computer.

"The next flight is bourding in 30 mintues, is that good?"

"Yes that is perfect." The lady handed the girl the ticket as the girl handed her the money.

"Next." She said, it was finally my turn.

"I need what she was having the next ticket to Magix." I said to her.

"I'm sorry that was the last ticket."

"Well, when's the next flight?"

"Not until 2days."

"But I don't have two days, I need to be in Magix, I need to get out off here!"

"Well I'm sorry Miss."

"Miss, do you have any idea who I am?" I asked the girl shook her head.

Really, and she lived here in Soloaria,and she had no idea who I was. Right now I really wouldn't mind Timmy taking me back.

"I'm the Princess of Soloaria, Stella." The lady had a confussed look on her face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, the Princess of Soloaria's name is Mia."

"No, she is the second Princess, I'm the first princess, the real princess. I'd become queen first."

"I don't think so."

This lady was so dumb, I wanted to grab her neck and choke her. She was really pissing me off.

"Miss... Uh Ashely, I really need to get out of here, you don't undersatnd, I need to get back to Magix, if I don't get there I'm going to be in serious trouble."

"Well I'm sorry Miss but that flight you want is booked up the next one I have is in two days."

"PLEASE!"

" Miss I'm sorry-"

"My life is ruined O.K. My sister, Princess Mia, her birthday is today, i came back her Magix, for it, and she steals my boyfriend, I'm really not a happy person right now. Just please, maybe you can see if there is someone who has a ticket but isn't boarding that plane right now, that I can take their seat, just please." I was really fed up with this Ashley person. She had no idea how I felt. " if I give your some money can you arrange me to have a private plane?"

"Sorry, private planes are only for rich people, you don't look rich sweetie!"

Okay, she is offcally the meanest person ever. I can't believe she actully said that to me. I really want to strangle her right now! No one has even made me this mad besides her and Mia. Lord Darkar, Valtor, the black circle, the trix, and Chimrea, are nicer then her and Mia. Those five people, might had made me mad, and upset, but not as much as those two. Who does this girl think she is? I've never met a emploee who acts like that! She was definatly on the top of my list! My list of people that I hate. I don't just mean near the top, I mean tip top, above Mia, as number 1. If I was running this buisness, everyone would get treated with respeat, and if they weren't I'd give them a free ride, and have the worker who treated them badly pay for the ride.

" Okay, Miss Ashley, you, are mean and critical! I am not poor, I am the Princess of Solaria. And-" I was telling her and the manger came up. Praise God! This is what I needed!

"Excuse Miss, is there a problem?" He asked Ashely. She nodded her head at him.

"Yes, she here wants this flight when there's no more tickets left." He then looked at me, and then bowed. At least someone knew who I was.

"Princess, would you like a private plane to you're destination?" He asked raiseing up from the bow.

"Yes, please and thank you!" He told me to follow him, so I picked up my bags, gave an evil smile at Ashely and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

I layed on the couch outside Mia's room. She told me she had to leave, and she'll be back soon, and not to move. I got up, and walked down to Stella's room. How would she even know that I moved?

I knocked on the door softly, and opened it. She wasn't there. Where could she be?

Something caught my eye though, something white on the bed. I walked over there, it was a note, from Stella, with the ring I gave her next to it.,I picked up the note. It read...

_Whoever who is read this, I have ran away from this life. I just can't be tortured by my little sister anymore. I'm sorry. Don't bother looking for me. Tell Brandon I'm sorry._

_- Princess Stella,_

_Actully, just Stella._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, my computer said there is no spelling errors, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if there is spelling errors.<em>**

**_Okay, I have a long list of thank yous to say so here it goes..._**

**_WinxClubFan89_**

**_LuckyNicole98_**

**_maddie4president_**

**_Angelique-Life_**

**_Stellabloom_**

**_thanks you 5 for those reviews, it meant a lot!_**

**_-Natty.B_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting Bloom**

**Bloom's POV**

Where on earth is Stella? She said she'd be here in the morning, and it's already five o'clock in the afternoon. Should I call her? Or not? She could be in trouble or something. Okay, I'm calling her.

" Bloom, what is it?" Stella said softly on the phone as she picked up.

"Stella, where are you, you said you'd be here in the morning?"

"Bloom, calm down, I'm almost there, I just had a little problem at the airport. Next time you're leaving the realm, ask Timmy to take you, you know, people from Soloaria didn't even know who I was and we ended up getting into a fight because she said i didn't look like-"

"Stella, you talk to much, I was just wondering when you where getting here."

"Oh, well, look out the window then." Stella said. I looked out the window, andd saw a taxi cab pull up by my house and a blonde girl step out. i hung up the phone, and opened the front door.

"Get in here Stella." I said to her as she walked on to the porch. I lead her to the couch. " Now Stella what happened, I mean two days ago you were so happy, and now your... your... your that?"

"Well, Brandon proposed to me two days ago, as I told you, and then yesterday, I had to go to Soloria for Mia's birthday, and I took Brandon along, and Mia... Mia... Mia..."

"Spill!"

"Mia, fell in love with him, and demanded she gets him... and, and, and"

"And she got him?" Stella nodded. " Well, you could've told me that."

Stella looked out the window of my house.

"It's not that easy... you know?"

"Stella, I know, life is... life is... life is a rollorcoaster, but it never ends. You climb up a hill slowly, but when something goes wrong, it... it just drops... and goes down the hill, and won't start climbing until you solved the problem."

"How?" She said, softly then she started to scream. " HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW! I WILL NEVER FIND ANSWER... MY LIFE IS OVER... THAT'S IT. PERIOD! END OF DISCUSSION!" I could see tears building in the girl's eyes.

"Stella-"

"No! I said this converstain is over... Now if you don't mind I have a dog, to take care of." She walked out of my house.

I tried. I tried to help her. I just can't understand how she feels. I might be good at empathy, but this time... I just can't. I felt really bad for her though. I just wish I could help her. I wish I can help her get through this. It's to darn sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter... I was trying to update sooner, but I kinda had a problem, with this earthquake not far from me which has been having several aftershocks, and it's been distracting my writing. It's not easy to focus when your beds shaking. In fact, it's shaking right now.<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for spelling errors too!**

**Now here are some people that I'd like to thank personally...**

**Stellabloom**

**PriTuesday**

**WinxClubFan89**

**Angelique-Life**

**LuckyNicole 98**

**NickyAnn6**

**sorry if I spelled your name wrong, or had missed it on the list.**

**If the wait for me to update takes to long... Like this was a little long. Please feel free to read my other stories.**

**-Natty.B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Note That Makes You Sad...**

_**2 years later...**_

Stella had finally got over it... well not really, but she figured out how to deal with it. Until one day, after 2 years, 3 days, 40 minutes, and 5.76 seconds, it happened.

It was spring, it was Musa's birthday. So the girls and the pixie's all hung out with her. It was a girls night out. They were all sitting in a lake park, just chilling out.

"So Musa... Do you feel older?" Flora asked her. Musa stared at her, with an evil look on her face. Everyone stared at Musa, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, Okay! Will you stop staring at me! Flora, you ask me that every year! And I don't see why all of you think this question is funny!" Musa complained. " It's the same answer every year... I do not feel old! I don't have wringles on my face, I do not have one gray hair. or white hair. I haven't got short, I walk, and rund prefectly fine, and I don't where any old people shirts!"

The girls, besides Musa all started cracking up, because right as she said that, an old couple walked by them, and stared at Musa's tantrum, and slowly walked away from them. Musa tried to apologize, but they walked fast away trying to get away from her.

When Musa walked back the girls were still laughing.

"Why? I still don't get why this is funny!"

"Oh, Musa... Everytime... you make it ev en more funnier!" Stella said laughing.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"Musa, calm down... you just... complain a lot when I ask you, and It's always funny!"

"Yeah. This time you finally beat the time where that guy was riding on his bike, and his eye caught one you throwing a fit about it, and when-" Stella was saying then got cut off by everyone there, because what happened to the guys, was not funny.

The girls finally got off of that subject quickly, when a strange man aproched them. He was tall, and he was wearing a guard uniform, with a sun on the chest. The girls turned and faced him, once they realized his shadow. He bowed.

"Miss Stella, this is for you." He said. He handed her a pale pink card. She took it out of his hands, and he bowed again. " I hope you girls have a wonderful day." And then he left.

The girls had an awkward look on there face, as the watched him fade away inti the distants. Once they couldn't see him anymore, they all looked at the pale pink card.

"Uh, Stella?" Layla said, taking her eyes off the card and looking into the distants where the man disapeared. " Who was that?"

"I have know idea."

"Well, what does the card say?"

Stella untied the very pale purple ribbion the held he card inside, she sliped the card out. And opened it slowly. It showed a picture of Mia, with the title...

_Congadulations, You have been invited to the Princess of Soloria's Wedding._

Stella fainted when she read that. Bloom picked up the note, the fell onto the dirt pathway next to Stella. She gasped, and looked at her poor friend, lying on the ground, slowly turning pale.

What was she going to do. Her friend, who was starting to get over something, had it crawling back to her.

"What... What is it?" Tecna asked trying to peek over Bloom's shoulder and read the note, but she couldn't.

"B-b-b-b-b-..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Layla and Musa shouted.

"Br-bra-brandon is.. is.."

"IS WHAT!"

"BRANDON'S GETTING MARRIED TO MIA!" All the girls looked at the poor girl lying on the ground.

"What... What are we going to do?" Flora asked staring at the blonde head girl.

Bloom shook her head gentally and slowly.

The girls took Stella to her apartment, and set her down on her couch.

"You guys, should go. I'll stay here with Stella," Bloom said calmly. " Musa, I hope you enjoyed, this messed up Birthday."

"It was fine, Bloom, it's wasn't messed up at all!" The girls left.

Bloom walked into the kitchen, she filled Lucy's bowl, noticing it was empty, and then she got a wash cloth from the drawer and damped it. As the cold tap water touched it, Bloom had heard Stella's voice. She turned the sink off quickly, and then wringed the rag out, and hastly walked into the living room.

"Stella, your awake... How are you?" Bloom walked to the couch and placed the rag over her pale forehead.

"I'm fine, what happened, we were in the park, a guy showed up, and everything went blank." Stella leaned up and took he wash cloth off of her head.

Bloom the took a deep sigh. " The guy gave you an invation."

"To what?"

Bloom shook her head. " Stella, I'm so sorry."

" What? Who died?"

Bloom kept shaking her head. " No. Nobody died, it's just Mia, is getting married."

"WHAT! To Brandon... BEFORE ME! SHE'S 19!"

Bloom had nodded her head now. " Stella, I know. I know. But the rules apply different to her because she can change them, she's a princess."

"Can't I change them back, to where you have to be an adult to marry, like it used to be?"

"Stel, remember you gave up being a princess when you left two years ago. You gave up that title. Maybe you could do something else."

"Like what?"

Bloom thought for a second and snaped her fingers. " Brandon's parents! They could talk to your father about this mess."

Stella shook her head. " Brandon's parents died. He has no family."

"Well, I guess we'll just go to the wedding and when he he ask if anyone would object to this marriage... We'll stand up."

* * *

><p><strong>No time to profread, sorry for spelling errors. What do you think is going to happen next? Well don't ask me... I have know idea. That's why I need your guy's help. I'm kinda lost of what should happen next. Stella falls of a tree, flora dies... i really don't care what you say, just say somthing that you think should happen in this story, to help with the next chapter, and get out of writers block.<strong>

**My reviewers, are WinxClubDiaries, WinxClubFan89, and LuckyNicole 98, that's you three!**

**-Natty.B **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read... I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas, reading them, made this pop into my head. It might not make since now, but it will later in a few chaps... enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 A Witch's Past<strong>

23 years ago, there was an evil witch. SHe wan't just your regular evil witch, she was the most evil of them all. When she'd walk by, plants would die, and people would not be in sight, because they were all hiding from feared her. Even other evil witches and monsters, ran away when she was around.

There are many stories about her. Some say, she is the daughter of Satan, others say she is Satan, and the last story people say, is that she she was a fairy that lost her way. The last story is the correct one. This ugly witch used to be one of the best fairies around. But what happened?

This fairy was nice and kind, she was the fairy of happiness amd joy. When she was little, she was always joyful, even though she had abusive parents. They were always drunk, and she always was hit, and beaten up, but she stayed in that joyful mood. Until one day at Alfea...

She was out with one of her friends, in the campous. Her friends was always happy like her to. All of the sudden, everything went dark, storm clouds were hovering over the pink school. No rain at all. Just complete darkness of the dark gray clouds. A hole opened up in the clouds, that hole was red, dark, blood red. The girl knew it was something evil, but what could it have been?

The red hole got bigger, and came down to the two girls, and sucked up the fairy's friend. No one seen her since. The fairy cried for her friend, her best friend., that she never saw again. She literally cried a river. The river was named after what she felt, The River of Sadness and Anger. People would go to that river when they felt that, and it made them happy again, because, the girl cried out all her power, into that river.

Once the girl ran out of tears, she wanted to find herself closer, that was to find her friend. The fairy of joy and happiness became the witch of all evil, or the source of all evil, to search for her friend, that she had never found.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, once again, this will be explained later. Sorry it's short it's just a little history... now, if you want to know what Princess Mia looks like the link for her picture will be on my profile.<strong>

Now... time for thank you's if your name is...

_AngeligueKat_

_PriTuesday_

_WinxClubDiaries_

_WinxClubFan89_

_NickyAnn6_

_LuckyNicole98_

_PrincessBloomOfWinx_

__Thank you guys so much! You seven are so nice!

-Natty.B


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Plan**

**Stella's POV**

It was the day of Brandon's wedding... I was not ready. All of us were going to Soloria, for this event. The rest of the winx and the least Timmy was flying us. I was quiet as a mouse the whole ride, well almost the whole ride...

"Are we there yet?" I said.

" Not yet." Timmy said. A few minteues later I asked the same question.

"It's the same answer that you got last time." Sky said. I waited about another hour.

"Are we ther yet?"

"For heavens sakes Stella. NO!' Helia told me. I waited another ten mintues, and asked again.

"Yes." Riven told me.

"We are?"

"Nope." I then shook my head angerly at him when he said that to me.

I stared at the clouds as we rode above them. When I looked down, it seemed fimalier to me.

'How about-" I said without finishing, because the boys have to be so rude.

"YES!"

We were at Soloria, and we landed right by the wedding sight.

**Bloom's POV**

We walked off the ship, I looked at Stella, and she looked at me, we both nodded and Stella took off running.

"Where's she going?" Sky had asked me. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, OK? It's a secret."

"Since when do you keep secrets from us?" Layla said, with Tecna, Flora, and Musa, standing behind her nodding.

"You'll see, it's something important, that I can't talk about her, now anyways, let's get some seats."

_In the palaces ballroom..._

We took our seats on the groom side. Brandon ended up seeing us, and walked over to us.

"YOu guys have got to help me!" He said.

"Brandon, calm down, we'll get you out of this... Bloom has a plan." Musa said, looking at Bloom. Brandon looked at her too.

"Well...what is it?" I smiled at him. And I told him that he would see soon enough, and to go back to where he was, and he did what I told him to do.

**Mia's POV**

_in the Brides dressing room..._

I looked into the mirrior, as my maid of honour, Chimera straightened out my vail.

"You look so pretty Mia!" She said to me and smiled. " I wish this was my day." I looked at her too.

"I know you do, that day will come soon." Her smiled faded.

"Why did you pick me to be the only bridesmaid, and the maid of honour and not your sister?"

I gave an evil smirck. " You see Chimera..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe... what's going to happen next? Well, it's said in bold letters. You'll see next time I update. But wow! 2chapters in one day! Phew! I've been really busy! Hope you like, and remember the previous chapter... That will be important in the future...<em>

_Now...LicoriceMitskiandOperaghost, LuckyNicloe98, and WinxClubDiaries, thank you for that review!_

_Peace..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, just a little a/n, WinxClubFan89, wanted me to say to you guys, that she invites you to read her stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 A Princess Is Born<strong>

Princess Stella of Soloria was one year old, when her baby sister was born. She loved her sister, even though she could hardly do anything with her, and understand that she couldn't really play with her, she still loved her.

When the baby princess was 2, and Princess Stella was three, something terrible happened. Evil, covered the land of Soloria, all the people, who lived there, we're spelled. Besides for Princess Stella. After what had happened Stella cried, and cried. She was the olny one who knew, the only one who knows that her sister had been kidnapped, and she was the only one who witnessed it.

2 years later, Stella had forgot about the problem, but th memory still had lied deep down in her heart, soul, and mind when a new princess of Soloria was born. Her name was Mia. SHe was named Mia, from the name meaning, "mine" because, she was definitely the King and Queen's baby.

Stella, didn't love this sister, because, this monster, hated her. SHe threw things at her, and did more horrible things to her. The five year old Stella, could always think of somone when she looked at Mia, her sister, but she would never know, that, since that day, was to hard for her to remember, from being at such a little age.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who is Stella's long lost sister? Well, I don't know! Don't asked me!<strong>

You guys were probably waiting for the continued part of chapter 8, well, don't worry, it will be up soon! Probably Tuesday after noon, my time!

**Another thing, sorry it's short, but most histories are! **

_REVIEWERS_

_THANKS A LOT!_

_IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, AND I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU VERY DIFFERENT TODAY!_

_BY DIFFERENT i MEAN BY WHO THIS IS WRITTEN!_

_SO A very very very SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO..._

_drum roll please..._

WINXCLUBFAN89

PRINCESSBLOOMOFWINX

WINXCLUNDIARIES

BLOOM2000

LICORICE MISTKI AND OPERAGHOST

_AND_

LUCKYNICOLE98

_THANKS YOU 6! IT MEANS A LOT!_

_**If you haven't reviewed you are welcome to! Feedback, is always nice!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**TOkay, well the slanted part at the very being is what is being repeated from chapter 8. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Stella's POV**

I walked into the room as I heard these words.

_"Why did you pick me to be the only bridesmaid, and the maid of honour and not your sister?"_

_Mia gave an evil smirck. " You see Chimera _Stella, is not my sister."

My eyes, and Chimera's eyes widen as she said that. " What! Then what..."

"Chimera, you need to keep a secret, you can not tell anyone, exspecaily Stella." Chimera zipped her lips shut as what a little kid would do, and nodded her head. " Stella, is er.. uh... lets say special. so is her friends Bloom and-" She stopped and noticed that I was standing in the doorway listening to them. " Speaking of the little brat, look who's here."

" Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't think of another word to say, since I just found out that my sister isn't my sister.

Mia rolled her eyes, and smiled evily. She turned to Chimera.

"Chimera, can you please, give us a moment alone?"

The navy blue head girl nodded and left the room. Mia, walked to the door, and locked it.

"You know who my real identiy is. And you know what I want. You know what my plan is, and you know how it is going to end."

"NO! I have know idea what. I deserve an anwser though, you stole my life away from me! I demand an answer!"

"Oh, Stella, Stella, Stella... It's so obvious. How can you not tell who I am? How could you not know what happened when you were 3?"

"I was 3 21 years ago! How am I supose to remember!"

"Simple. I left you and someone else unspelled, so you would remember and come crawling back to me, to reverse the horrible spell and- Opps I said to much."

"No, you didn't."

" Oh, of course i did, know, I have a wedding to attend, know, if you don't mind, TAKE A SEAT!" She yelled, I was pushed by a gust of wind, and the was tied to a chair with ribbion, that was on the ground, and then gagged with it to. " Have fun getting out of this mess Stella." She then left the room.

I'M DOOMED! I'm the one who's supose to be walking down that aisle. All dressed in white, and then escape with Brandon. That was what Bloom had planned me to do, get out of the wedding, and have everyone think that I'm Mia. But this is not going to work out! Why couldn't Bloom have a plan B for when Mia ties me up like this?

**Bloom's POV**

They started the bridesmaid music, and Sky gave me a soft punch.

"Where is she?" He asked me.

"Sky calm down, she is going to come out as Mia in disgues and stop the wedding, and we are all going to make an escape, with Brandon and Stella."

"Oh, you could've told me that!"

"Sorry."

Chimera stepped out of the doors, and the doors slammed back, fastly, so no one could see the bride. Then they opened again and let a little girl out, and slammed shut again. Once they little girl was a quater down the aisle, the music stopped and switched to the wedding song. The doors opened slowly, and Stella, in Mia's form stepped out. We all stood up, and the doors stayed opened this time. Brandon had a scared look on his face. Stella, turned and looked at us, and gave an evil smile.

"Are you sure that's Stella?" Sky asked me, quietly. " I mean, she would never smile at us like that!"

"It's Stella, trust me!" Sky shook his head softly when I said that, he didn't agree with me, and I didn't exactly agree with myself, when she had walked by our seats, a cold chill came by, and it didn't feel good. It just didn't. It felt like something evil. " actully Sky, I think your right, somethings wrong, it feels, too, evil."

"Guys, umm... there's a wedding taking place right now, and it's kinda rude for the two of you to be talking during it."

Tecna said, as we sat down.

"Tecna somethings wrong, I have a feeling that we're all in some danger. Not just us, but the guest."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, Mia is up to something, something evil. And I think she's up to it... now."

"Why do you think that?" Flora asked listening to our conversation.

"Err.. Because..." I could think of anything to say. I couldn't think of a way to say it, I just couldn't. " I'll be right back!" I said, getting out of my seat and walking into the side aisle, Sky followed me behind, and I walked out ogf the doors, that Mia walked out of.

"Sky what are we going to do?" I asked. I knew that wasn't Stella, it could've been, and Sky was the only one who believed me.

"We should split up, and search for one of them. if we find one, we know, who is out there on that alter. But we need to hurry, before the wedding ends."

"Okay, I'll go down this hall, and you go down the next." I told him and he nodded and we both ran down the two halls.

**Sky's POV**

I went down the hall on the left like Bloom had told me to. I passed hunderds of doors. Stella's palace was so much bigger then mine. I mean, who has a hair salon in there house? Or and spa? I mean, it might as well be a mall instead of a palace, and when people come to visit they should hand out maps!

I ran down the hall and I came across a door that had lights come throw the seems. I opened the door, and in the corner I saw her. I saw Stella! I ran to her, and started to untie her. I took the ribbion off of her mouth first.

"Sky the door!" SHe said, and I looked back and the door shut by itself. I ran to it, it was locked! Stella and I were locked up.

* * *

><p><strong>That was part two of that one chapter. Sorry for spelling errors! And I know I said yesterday that i'll post tuesday but I decided to update today!<strong>

**For those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have writers block on those, but I'm hoping to update at least one of them during my thanksgiving weekend.**

**Now the five hours of writing this, I have deicated to these people...**

**LuckyMicole98**

**WinxClubFan89**

**PrincessBloomOfWinx**

**ChibiHorsewoman**

**and**

**WinxClubDiaries**

**Because you have given me wonderful reviews!**

**Natty.B**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Holy Matrimony**

**Sky's POV**

"Thanks Sky thanks a lot, now how are we going to get out of here before vows?" Stella asked me, I just sat there on the ground and stared at the locked door, waiting for someone to open that door, at least I could warn them that the door locks from this side whens its shut. There was just one thing wrong with my plan, I don't think that door will open anytime soon.

"Stella, I don't think we'll get out of here on time."

"Well I could've told you that, besides your the specialist in here, can't you like do something to the air vents or something." I look at her.

"Aren't you the fairy of the group, can't you blow the wall up or something?"

"It's an nonmagical place in here. My powers are draining my the second. I can't do anything magic wise."

Lovely, I have a powerless fairy in here, what am I going to do now? "Err... what about your phone?"

"Sky, I don't have service, I would've used my phone when you untied me if I had service. Your strong, try breaking the door down!"

"We already tried that. Nothing is working."

"Well, we only have one thing left to do then." She said, and walked to the door. I just stood and stared at her. She started to pound on the door. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She stopped for a second and looked at me. " Come on! I need your help."

I started to scream with her, and she started to pound again.

**Priest's POV**

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered her-" I said, but got intrupted by a scream,

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"Here together-" I tried to finish, but got intrupted, again.

"Please! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"In the sight of God,"

"HELP US PLEASE!"

"Will somebody find out who is intrupting my wedding!" The bride screamed, a few girls and boys on the groom's side got up and left.

"and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

"WE OBJECT!" Yelled the people who had left the room, and three others, as they had walked through the doors. This was the first marrige that I did that this has ever happened to me. I was never trained for this. It doesn't even say it in my book. I just have to say that this has been the MOST weirdest wedding I have ever done. Why couldn't Father Tom do this one? What should I say now?

"And... Uh... Can you please state your reason?" I had said, shaking, not knowing what to say.

**Riven's POV**

What a dumb pasture! He seems to not know what to do! He's all sweaty and gross, and he seems jumpy. He doesn't even look like a preist. He looks like a guy from a gym, that is on some kiind of drug, and just walked into a church dress up like a priest. Maybe he isn't a priest! That actually would make everyone that I know in this room happy. Since he can't really marry them.

"Brandon doesn't even want to marry this evil creature!" Flora shouted. All off us stared at her. Since when is Flora all bad like that?

"Yeah! He's in love with somebody else! He hates her! But he has no choice!" Bloom yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy, spelling errors, and not updating for ten days! I'll try to update soon. I'm not sure if the wedding saying was right, I looked it up and got it from some answer website. Not sure which one though. <strong>

**But what do you think is going to happen next? I have an idea, but not sure. Until I'm sure I want to do that or not I can't write, but I'll try to make it quicker then ten days! I meant to update like 5 days ago, but I ended up doing something else. And I have been addicted to this one show for like the past, well for a week let's say that. But at least the people who read almost all of my stories I updated two of them for you guys about a week ago if you weren't aware. **

**Anyways... Please review. Reviews mean a lot to me. And I meant to say this a very long time ago, but I keep forgetting. Thanks mossdawn for reminding me. The thing with Radius giving Mia Brandon will be explained. Maybe if you guys put the little clues together you can figure them out, and find out everything in this story. I don't know if it's just me but it seems pretty obvious what's happening!**

**Okay now it's time for THANK YOU'S i kind of have a lot of them.**

**WinxClubFan89, (and she'd apperciate it if you read her stories)**

**LuckyNicole98**

**WinxClubDiaries**

**winxclub-stella**

**mossdawn**

**Bloom2000**

**Thanks the 6 of you! I can't thank you enough. You guys all encourage me to continue writing. And you make me feel happy to do it. I'll try to update soon for you guys!**

**-Natty.B**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I**

**_e o o o o_**

**s v u **

**u e **

**s s**

**Oh and almost forgot, the title of that last chapter was _Stuck_****I forgot to type it there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Behind Those Silver Bars**

**Stella's POV**

I sat down and shoved my head into my knee's as I had sat on the solid hard, ice cold ground in the Soloriain palace. My eyes were blood shot, teared, and were burning from what had happened. I may never see the light again. I hope the others are alrught, especially Bloom, and Brandon.

I lifted my head up, from breathing the warm air that was captured from my head and knees, to breathe the better air, a gaurd walked by and looked at me, so I looked at him. His eyes were brown, chocolate brown, like Brandon's. Th gaurd smiled and continued to walk away. I had never really seen that guard before, who was he? why did he smile?

I then had looked through my silver bars and saw the others who were locked up in here. They each had a story of why they ended up in here. Some of them were trying to do the righ thing, but got punished, like me, the others were bad and they desive to be in here, they need to be in here. But me, my friends, and the others who did the right theng shouldn't be in here. Espeacial my friends. They did this for me, and they are all locked up, just because of me. I'm getting out of here, to save Brandon, and my friends.

**Bloom's POV**

I hope the others are alright. This place is scary. I'm never going to commit a crime, ever! The food is mashed up like apple sauce, but taste nothing like it. It tasted like mashed up trash. There's absoulty no bed in here, I sleep on this hard cold ground with no blanket or pillow. Most jails have beds. I sure hope the dungins in my castle are better then these, you know, just in case I hav to stay there, for no good reason, like this.

I justcan't wait to get out of here and see my friends. I wonder how Stella's doing, after watching Brandon get married to her sister by force. It's just sad. Sad for that to happen to her. She doesn't desive it. Brandon and her made the perfect couple. But her dad had to force him to marry his daughter. He didn't want to. He was forced into this. And we all tried to get him out of this pickle, but we couldn't. Mia is just a bitch.

I listen to the dead silence. The other people in here were all silent and didn't say a word. It was like hey were... dead. But they were probably bored or sleeping. I hope their not dead. If they are dead, then I'll be dead. I don't want that, not for me or my friends.

A guard walked by. it must be time for me to get that nasty stuff again. He walked closer to my cell. Closer and Closer he got, he looked fimalier. I knew his face, his eyes, his height, his hair, I just knew him. When he got to the cell, it all was clear. I could see everything of him. He was Brandon.

I hoped up and ran to the bars.

"Brandon, what are you doing here? You could get in some trouble. Where's Mia?"

"Bloom," He whiserped softly to me. " You got to be quiet. Mia is unconious on a plane to Sparks. I'm freeing you, and the others. I know where they are. I wanted to find everyone before I freed you guys." He said. He unlocked my cage and I walked out. And he took mw to everyone else's cage, we freed them, everyone but Stella. When he got to her cage. SHe was gone, and the cage door was opened. SHe was missing. But where could she have gone? and why did she leave?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter. I'm sorry. But there are short chapters in stories all the time.<strong>

**FOr those who don't know, Sparks is the same as Domimo or however you spell it. It's the same as the Layla Aisha thing. I use Layla and Sparks cause that's the way the version I watch uses.**

**The reason I updated was because of 50 reviews for this. That]nks so much to everyone who made that possible, which include last chap reviewers...**

**WinxClubFan89, Bloom2000, and LuckyNicole98.**


	13. Chapter 13

***ATTENION FOR ALL BLOOM FANS ***

****Before you read, I wanted to say that Bloom fans, I know this is a Stella-Bloom story, and it hasn't been about her hardly, but you guys are in luck, chapter 14 will be more about her. I had to get the plot down before it becomes it. Towards the end of this chapter, it kind of gives a cliffhanger for the next chapter that this turns into a Stella Bloom instead Stella Brandon. But keep in mind, that every bit of this story is important. No matter how much you you didn't pay attention because it's at a Stella and Brandon part. This is like a story to where you put the pieces all together and you can figure out what's going to happen...

**Anyways enjoy!**

Don't know a thing, besides for my OC's...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 The Truth Be Told...<strong>

**Stella's POV**

My sank into the dark green, tall grass. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, as the wwind blew into my face, and my long blonde hair flew with it. I felt free. But I knew I just couldn't stand here, here in this abanded field, I wish I could, but I couldn't, just couldn't, for Brandon's sake, for my future.

I looked left to right, deciding which way to go. I just wanted to find him, and destory her, but I had no idea which way to the palace. Which way to find them. I went right.

It took me to the woods. I walked and walked, ran and ran, through the forest. Huffing and puffing hard and fastly. The middle of the woods as cold, it burned my lungs as I breathed the dry air.I sat on a pile of leaves, that were damp, and cold. I I buried my face into my hands try to warm them. Something was just to odd. Why would Sparks be so cold and empty? It was like the Anstral Witches attacked again. Sparks is suppsoe to be the most beautiful realm, filled with joy and happiness, we resored that, but it seems like we didn't. It came back.

I sank into the ground, slowly, as I thought of why this would look like this. I could feel my powers draining in her, I felt weak, and useless. I closed my eyes just for a second and reopened them. The was a little boy standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, to see if it was true. it was.

"Miss, what are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"Well, what is a child like you doing out here?"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"That doesn't answer mine either. You tell me first then I'll tell you mine," I told him. He looked me in my eyes, and I looked back into his little pale blue ones.

"I was just playing and I found you, are you like lost or something?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be playing in the woods."

"Well, where are you going?"

I took a deep breath.

"I need to get to the palace. I'm from the realm of Soloria, and one of the princesses is heading there, I have to stop her, but I can't tell you why it's private information, by orders of the king," I kind of lied, but I couldn't tell a boy about the age of 5 a story about my love life, he wouldn't understand.

"Well, then you better get up, we have a lot of walking to do if we are going to get there soon." He told me.

I popped up out of the pile of leaves, my jeans were all wet from them. It fekt like it was getting colder in here the more we walked, but it didn't seem to bother the kid, he just walked in front of me, silent.

"Um, may I ask you what your name is?" I said, pushing a stick out of the way from hitting my face.

"Chase, Chase Hunter, You?" I bit my lip. If I said my name he might know me. I don't know how much he knows about Soloria. I took another deep breath.

"Just call me, Kaylee."

OKay well, I could've come up with a better name, but it was the first to pop in my head.

Chase and I approached that castle, as soon as we were out of the woods, I could feel my magic coming back. Turns out it was only cold in the woods.

The castle was big and beautiful, but it was surrounded with gaurds, a bunch today since Mia and Brandon are here.

"How am I going to get in?" I mumbled to my self. Chase glanced at me, with confusness in his eyes. He wasn't suppose to hear that though.

"Aren't you like a gaurd also? You know Mia, you could get in easily," He said. I pulled him away from the palace, and got eye level with the child.

"Listen, let's just say I'm on a secret mission, orders by King Radius. I have to get Mia out of that castle and get her back to my realm. "

"So you're like a spy?" I nodded my head. This child would believe anything you tell him. " Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry but no. This mission is way to dangerous for you." His head went down.

"Oh, okay. Well, will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe someday, but I don't know, if not, Chase, I want you to be a good boy. Even though I don't know you very well, you seem nice, stay that way, and if you are ever forced to love someone you don not want to love, fight for that even if it's to late." He nodded. I shouldn't have said that.

"Kaylee, good luck on your mission, and when you want to see me you can find me playing in the woods most of the time."

I smiled and gave him a hug, and watched him walk away into the distance. I then looked back at Bloom's palace. Why on Earth did Mia want to hunnymoon there? It just doesn't make since. Mia is more of a tropical beach person, not a realm like this.

I couldn't find a place that wasn't guarded, but that was on ground. THe windows were guard free, so I walked away from the castle, back into the woods, and transformed. I flew out of there quickly though, into the sun, so my magic would come back. I flew so high into the sky, and then minniturized myself, so I couldn't be seen by guards, and then flew to the palace, to save Brandon, from my evil sister, Mia.

They left a window opened so I flew in there. It was a storage room, that seems that no one had been in for years. I went back into my normal size. Then I notice that the sunlight shinning form the window, reflected on something in a brom cardboard box. I walked to it, and picked it up, I couldn't believe my eyes from what it was. It was shocking.

* * *

><p><strong>1, 122 words not counting my authors notes! It took me like two hours to do that. <strong>

**It's funny how I wanted to name the kid Chase, or Hunter. Chase because I like that name, and Hunter because I like it and it fits into the character. So I looked up Chase and it turns out the meaning to his name is the same as Hunter. So if Chase Hunter is a odd name to you, it's because I had a lot of trouble with it.**

**Okay, now as I said above, you might be able to figure out what made Stella shocked! If you think BACK into the previous chapters... Think.**

*** IMPORTANT ***

_Okay, before I go to my reviewers, I wanted to say, I will not be updating until I go on Christmas break, this goes for all of my stories. But don't worry, Christmas break starts lik the 17th for me so, you can wait about 10 days, you've done it before._

**Kay now if you are Bloom2000, PrincessBloomOfWinx, PrincessSkylar, LuckyNicole98, WinxClubFan89, or Anonymous Stella Fan, thanks a lot and WOW! 6 names reviewed this is 4 days!**

**Okay so thanks a lot you guys and I'll update in about 10 days. That's about two weeks.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, and spelling errors!**

**_Natty.B_**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I**

**(J**esus **L**oves **Y**ou **S**o **D**o **I)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you began, you need to remember the last line or lines in the last chap, so they are below, so you'd understand this chapter! Enjoy!**

_They left a window opened so I flew in there. It was a storage room, that seems that no one had been in for years. I went back into my normal size. Then I notice that the sunlight shinning form the window, reflected on something in a brom cardboard box. I walked to it, and picked it up, I couldn't believe my eyes from what it was. It was shocking._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 The Truth Be Told... Part 2<strong>

**Bloom's POV**

Wewere all back in maigix, all 11 of us, not counting Stella, but where could she be? That was a question we all wondered and longed for the answer, none of us could answer. I dialed her number one last time. It went striaght to voice mail, like the other dizen calls we all made to her.

"What could she be doing that is so important that she isn't answering her phone?" I asked, again. I asked that question everytime it went to voice mail, which ment, every single time.

"Bloom, she probably has it turned off, or she is in truoble and can't get to the phone right now." Riven said, and Musa hit his arm for saying that.

"Have some faith Riven," Flora replied.

**Stella's POV**

I dropped the piece of paper that was framed. I just couldn't believe my eyes. All this time, it was right infront of me, and now, I just found out.

Glass smlattered all over the place, making a loud sound. I heard a voice, and feet running, when the clash settled, I quickly pick the paper up, and climbed out the window, and hid there. I was standing ona balcony type thing, and I was dunking under the window, but I could still see in. A lady and a man bustled in quickly.

"I know your in here!" The man yelled in a British actcint, was looking down at the broken glass. His face was filled w'ith anger and rage, it was all red and puffy.

"Sire, I think they esacped and ran off, but took the paper, if Princess Mia, and the King and our King and Queen find out that, that paper is missing, both our head will be cut off." The lady said softly and sweetly.

"Damn paparazzi! If they reveal what's on that paper... I will hunt you down, who ever you are." They both left the room.

I looked at the paper in my hands. The paper that could change my life. It was a life I always wanted and I always dreamed of. I different sister, and I have found her. Who knew that such a small piece of paper could hold so much truth and and happiness. I wish I had found this sooner. Everything seems so clear now.

**Bloom's POV**

Everything started to spin, I felt so dizy and sick. My head started to hurt, and everything started to get smaller and smaller.

**Layla's POV**

"Yes Riven, have some faith." I agreed to what Flora had said.

"Well it's true!" Musa hit him again, this time harder. He rubbed his arm, that was turning red from being hit hard twice.

We all stood in the short grass, in silence as the wind blew softly. I tooked at Bloom. I noticed her face was turning red.

"Uh, Bloom are you okay?" Sky asked, just as I was about to open my mouth and say the same thing. Bloom lifted up her hand and it was shaking, her whole body was shaking. She had all of our attention.

"I... I... I don't know," She said, shaking harder, and more rapidly. Her red face turned pale, and her eyes gently closed, and she slowly cloapsed into Sky's arms.

"BLOOM!" We all yelled, as SKy gently layed the red heed down onto the grass.

"Some one call 911!" I said, getting down on the ground next to her. Everyone of us gathered around her unconious body.

"Give her some air," Tecna said, " The ambulence is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh Duh...<strong>

**You guys can probably tell what is going on right now, if you think about one of the histories. It's obvious, but if you can't figure it out, it will be exposed next chapter, or soon.**

**Now, I can update more often cause I go on x-mas break this weekend, so that means more chapters!**

WinxClubFan89  
>Licorice Mitski<br>WinxClubDiaries  
>PrinvessSkylar<br>Bloom2000  
>Kaylee xD<br>PrincessBloomOfWinx  
>LuckyNicole98<p>

**Thanks you eight for your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Hospital, Chase**

Sky and the other's sat down in the hospital waiting room. None of them had no idea ehat was going on with Bloom. No one. A nurse walked into the room.

"Um... Bloom'd family?" She annouced to the whole room. The ten stood up all at the same time and looked at the nurse.

"Is she ok?" Sky asked. The nurse had an odd look on her face.

"Actually, the doctor needs to speak to you all, he can explain what's going on better than me, please follow me."

The nurse took them all to a private waiting room, and told the group that the doctor would be in any minute.

"Everything is going to be okay Sky," Brandon said to his friend as they all sat down, "Everything will be fine, and we will get out of here, find Stella, then find Mia, then we can find somone to get me a divocre. Simple as that."

That moment, as Brandon was finishing the doctor walked into the room. Everyone looked at him, as he took a seat.

"Well, uh, good afternoon." He said. Every one replied back and stared at him, all anxious to know what is wrong with Bloom, " Well, uh, Bloom, is uh. well, um, err, She is, I don't know-"

"Spit it out doc!" Riven shouted, he was getting very unpatient with the doctor.

"I don't really know what's wrong. She's kind of unconious right now, more like in a coma, or a deep dream, she keeps yelling a name though, do you guys reconize the name Stella?"

"What about Stella?" Brandon asked, he know got very interested in what the doctor was saying.

"She keeps saying that Stella is in trouble, and it's like she's talking to someone in the dream but I have know idea who. She just keeps saying Stella is introuble and she needs to be saved."

**Stella's POV**

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled as I ran through the woods, " HELP ME PLEASE!"

I ran and ran after being chased, by someone. My powers were gone. She took them, ans she is after the paper. If I don't get help in the next few minetues, I don't know what would happen to me.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a short chapter... I'll try to update soon... But until then, keep in mind, who is Bloom talking to? What is on that paper that's so damn important? What exactly is wrong with Bloom? What happened to Stella's power? And Who is chasing her?<strong>

PrincessSkylar  
>PrincessBloomOfWinx<br>WinxClubFan89  
>Bloom2000<br>WinxClubDiaries  
>luckyNicole89<p>

thanks alot you 6! I appreciate it! Sorry about the cliffhanger!

-Natty.B


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Oh wait, it's not halloween, it's December 25th, so that means MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is your gift!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Dream<strong>

"Bloom needs to wake up! If Stella really is in trouble, she's our ony key to finding her." Flora spoke in the silence of the private waiting room filled with her friends.

"You're right Flora," Timmy said, as he cleaned the lense of his glasses, " But the doctor said that she won't wake up anytime soon."

"Only if they knew what was wrong with her," Brandon said.

**Inside Bloom's Mind... (Her dream)**

Stella hung on chains in a room, and a evil looking person watched her and smiled holding the piece of paper.

"Miss Soloria," The old lady spoke, " Thank you for finding this paper."

"It doesn't belong to you! Give it back!"

"It doesn't belong to you either, It belongs to-"

**Normal **

**in Bloom's room...**

The nurse put the clip board on the hook on the wall in Bloom's hosptial room. She looked at the girl in the bed. She was sweating and tossing and turning. The nurse walked to the placed her hand on Bloom's forehead, as soon as she done that, Bloom jumped up and was awake. The red head was breathing hard, as she sat up.

"Miss, are you okay?" The nurse asked, Bloom nodded her head, " Okay, I'll be right back, I'm going to get your doctor."

The nurse ran outside of the room down the hall... it got all of the winx attention, moments later Bloom's doctor was running down the hall.

"What's going on?" Helia asked.

"I have no idea," Musa said, confussed**. **

A few mintues of waiting the nurse came into the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" SKy asked with concern in his voice.

"Your friend has woken up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short I know... I was just in a hurry, because I am updating every story for Christmas besides one so yeah... I am busy! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**WinxClubDiaries, Bloom2000, Lynn Lake, WinxClubFan89, LuckyNicole98, PrincessBloomOf Winx thanks you guys for reviewing! It means a lot! Merry Christmas to you!**

**Just a little FYI, WinxClubFan98 and I are co writing a story together, and we would like it if you would read!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Natty.B**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Three days later...**_

Bloom was just let out out of the hospital. So the gang was questioning her about the dreams she had when she was in the hospital. She couldn't really remember anything... all she could remember was that Stella was in trouble.

"Bloom," Tecna said, " We know that Stella is introuble, but we need details! Please you are the only one who can help us find her!"

"What Tecna means is to describe what the place Stella was at and chased looked like," Helia said in a nicer tone then Tecna.

Bloom sighed, and thought. Everything was hazy. It was just dream. Who knows that actually happened? And with dreams, you go to sleep, have your dream, and when you wake up, you hardly remember it, which stucks if your in Bloom and the others postition.

" I remember trees! It was dark out and there were a lot of trees where she was running... She was screaming bloody murder as she was running. It was like she was in a forest or something... and then I remember her being like hung by chains somewhere, and an old lady talking about a paper, and Stella saying it doesn't belong to that old lady and to give it back, and the the old lady saying that it didn't belong to Stella either, it belong to," Bloom had said.

"Belong to who?" Timmy said, adjusting his glass and writting down notes in a notepad in his hand.

"I don't know, that's when I had woke up... I have know idea what that paper is though!"

"Uh what did the old lady look like?" Brandon asked.

"Uh she was all blury."

"That's big help." Riven said, Musa hit him on the arm.

"Well," Timmy started to read down his list if notes," our first and only suspect is an old lady, and her mottive would be some paper, which doesn't make since to me, and maybe that they are in a woods."

"Well, there are thousands of woods out in the realm, which one could she be in?" Musa asked.

"Well, Stella broke out to look for me we think, so I'm guessing Sparks," Brandon said.

"Okay that actually makes since," Tecna spoke, " she broke out of jail somehow to find you, snooped around the Solarian palace, found out that you were hunnymooning in sparks, used her septer to take her there, got there, found some odd paper that belongs to someone that we don't know who, some grandma really wanted that paper, and so she kidnapped Stella and stole the paper and has Stella hostaged at some place that has chains that had chainded her to the wall."

"Okay is it me or do you guys feel we are on like Bones or Castle or Scooby-Doo, or some show like that were you solve murders and crimes?" Layla budded in, everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, so now how are we going to find out what forest she's in?" Bloom spoke and looked at Tecna and Timmy as well was the others.

"Uh... Flora," Timmy said.

"What about me?"

"You're the fairy of nature," Tecna said.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Can't you like talk to the trees and such?"

"Yes... So what are you saying, you want me to asked the trees if they have seen Stella?"

Tecna and Timmy nodded their heads.

"Well, I can try but I need to be at Sparks, because i don't think these trees and plants here can't tell me."

"Okay, we're going to Sparks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, I know it's short... I just haven't been up to writing this story... but you know, which do you prefer, me to update with a short chapter, or wait... Waiting sucks! I know, and it's really sucks if your the reader waiting for the author. I hate that... so i try to update as much as I can, but sometimes it's to hard, writing every day... or somewhere around there, I need a break!<strong>

**I'll try to update soon as I can... I have to go back to school in two days, so yeah, hard to update when in school, so let's just see how it goes...**

**Natty.B**


	18. Thank you's

**Hey guys... I'm sorry I forgot to thank you guys! I was just in such a hurry to post! So here you guys go...**

**fade book look within**

**WinxCLubDiaries**

**WinxClubFan98**

**Bloom2000**

**luckyNicole98**

**and**

**hannahs77**

**sorry guys I forgot! Thanks a lot though!**

**Oh and I forgot to title the chapter, so chapter 17 is titled investigating.**

**-natty**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Dead Plants**

"Flora, we're here," Timmy's voice said, as the ship landed into the grass of Sparks. Flora stepped out of the ship as the others walked behind her. It was all up to her, to find Stella, and save her. Her friends counted on her to save anothers life, but Flora wasn't exactly ready to do this, with all the presser on her, ir just made her scared and nervious, and that's what weakens a fairy the most.

The fairy of nature, looked all around, houses, people, and plants all over. Any of these plants could have seen Stella, or none of them had. It was a fiffty fiffty chance almost**, **and it might even take them all day, and they might not even find a clue to Stella.

Flora sighed.

"Stella's defenitaly here," she said softly, " but something is wrong."

"What would that be?" Brandon asked the fairy, the others nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"It's he trees and the life of all these plants... there not alive."

"They don't look dead to me," Riven had said looking at a flower that looked very much alive.

"Yes, I know they don't. But they are dead, or dying, someone near by has some sort of evil powerful energy, killing them."

**Mia's POV**

"Princess Mia! Princess Mia!" I heard some voice shouting out, I turned my head around, it was her.

"Victor, nice to see you,"

"You too, your highness... Joy had asked me to give this to you, it's what Stella had stolen from you," Victor had handed my a envolpe.

"Thank you Victor. Now if you don't mind, I have a husband to find."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much, I know. I am just going through writers block with this. It's not exactly writers block, I know what I want to happen in the chapter, I just can't write it, if you know what I mean, it's hard to explain. I'll try to update soon... hopefully longer, but no promises... Once again I'm sorry for the super short chapter!<strong>

**Victor was just a random name that is a friend of Mia and the mysterious 'Joy'. He's not important, but she is. You guys might actually figure out who Joy and Mia are if you think... maybe also what's on that paper as well!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed... **

**Winx club diaries**  
><strong>winxclubfan89<strong>  
><strong>Stellabloom<strong>  
><strong>hannahs77<strong>

**Thanks a lot, and I'm sorry for the short chap!**

**-Natty.B**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay the wording is different, and that is because I couldn't think of a way to write it by describing, so yeah, plus there is a lot of dialog...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Groups<strong>

Bloom: This is very odd... Something very strange is going on here.

Flora: I know, but what?

Timmy: It's impossible for this plants to look alive if they are dead, are you sure they are dead Flora?

Flora: Most of them are, some are just very sick...Timmy I know my plants, I know if they are dead or alive.

Timmy: Okay, okay...

Sky: Okay, let's just figure this out, we know that Stella was kidnapped in this woods, there is a paper that has somthing important on it, and that's it-

Helia: So we should look around the woods, to find like clues or something that wood lead us to where Stella was taken, or maybe who has taken her.

Nabu: alright how about we split into groups of three?

Bloom: Sounds good to me...

Tecna: Okay so we have a 11 people and 11 is a prime number so two groups are going to have 4 people and the last group would have three.

Brandon: Okay so how do we decide who's in what group?

Musa: I know! Every body Line up in a line... I'll point to you you say a number starting from 1-3.

Musa pointed at everyone and they said their number. Group one was Riven, Brandon, and Flora, and Timmy. Group two was Bloom, Helia, Nabu, and Musa. Lastly group three had Layla, Sky, and Tecna.

The three groups looked around in three different parts of the woods. In bushes, trees, leaves, dirt, anywhere that they could find a clue to see what had happened to StellaBut after hours of searching they couldn't kind her, or something.

Group one sat on the ground for a few minutes, just to think. Riven heard noises in the bush and looked up.

Brandon: Riven are you ok?

Riven heard the sound again.

Riven: Do you guys hear something?

Flora: What?

Riven: There's something moving...

Once Riven had said that, a shadow appeared, and someone started to walk out of the bush.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know... I;m trying to make the next long... no promises though...<strong>

**WinxClubFan89 and WinxclubDiaries thanks a lot! Please review guys... oh and a shout out... WinxClubFan89 and I are cowriting a story together called Undiscovered... we would both appreciate it if you read!**

**-Natty.B**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Unpiling the Truth**

Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Flora stared at shuffling sound coming from the bush, and a shadow approuching them, slowly. As the shadow got bigger, the shuffling got louder. The four stared at the bushes. Was it a person? animal? a member of another group? They didn't know. If it was an animal they didn't want to run away. Would you? If you did, it probably chase you and attack because they were scared at you, if you stay still, it might possibly run away from you.

The shadow got bigger, they four got more scared. Then a boy dug his way through the bush.

"Hi, what are you people doing in the woods?" He asked. It was just a little boy. They were scared of a little boy.

"Well, uh, hi there, uh kid... uh what are you doing here?" Riven asked slowly.

"Playing, you?"

" Well," Flora started, " We are looking for a friend of ours."

"Oh, by any chance is she blonde?"

"Yes, yes she is..." Timmy replied to the boy.

"Okay... is it a girl?"

"Yes, yes she is..."

"Does she-" The boy started but Brandon cut him off.

"This is her," Brandon said showing a picture of Stella.

"How do you guys know Kaylee?"

The four were confused, who on earth was Kaylee? Why on earth did that little boy think Stella was Kaylee? And most importantly how did he meet Stella? How did he know her?

"Well... uh can you tell us a little bit more about uh... Kaylee?" Timmy asked the boy, he nodded his head.

"Kaylee is on a top secret mission to save the princess of some realm, by orders of the king on that realm. I had to help her get to the palace of Sparks... She told me to go home, that the rest of the mission was too dangerous for me, how do you know Kaylee?"

"Well... this girl Kaylee is well our friend... she's in some serious trouble... and this was the last place she was until she... disappeared... What is your name?" Riven had asked.

"My name is Chase... Chase Hunter, but you can call me Chase, how about you people?"

"Uh... I'm Timmy... This is Brandon, Flora, and Riven."

"Okay... well any friend of Kaylee is a friend of mine... So what exactly happen to her?"

"We aren't exactly sure of the sweetie," Flora said, " We know that she had been running through here and was kidnapped by someone but we don't know who..."

"Can I help?"

"Sorry... We would love to have you help, but we are dealing with a huge crisis with Kaylee gone missing... it's a dangerous deal and we can't let just a little boy like you get into this mess... we don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, well if it helps about 5 days ago, I heard screeming somewhere around here," When Chase's mouth said those words, the four couldn't do anything but stare at each other. Now they knew that Stella was being chased... but by who, and what was on the paper?

"Thanks so much Chase Hunter," Brandon said, " that information means a lot to this investagation."

"Yes, it does, and we are sorry we must be going, we have to find her, when we do find Stella we'll tell her that you said hello," Timmy spoke, the other three stared at Timmy evil.

"Who's Stella?" Chase Hunter asked.

"Nice going genious," Riven whispered in Timmy's ear, " Now get us out of this!"

* * *

><p>Bloom, Helia, Nabu, and Musa searched through another part of the woods then the first group. They were by an area with a stream, and a lot of thorns. Bloom looked around. This place seemed very fimiler to her... but what was it?<p>

"Hey guys I think I found something!" Nabu shouted to his group. They all looked up, and walked over to Nabu. He held a orange cloth. Same color as the outfit Stella wore to the wedding, same color as the outfit hse had on in the celler... It was Stella's favorite orange vintage dress.

"Oh my God, this is the place Stella was running... I remember the stream, and the thorns... this is the place she was taken." Bloom had said.

" Well, let's keep looking around... maybe we can find more clues, like something of the kidnapper?" Musa said.

The others had agreed with her and the kept looking in the same area. They had definatly found the crime scene. They knew that this was one of the last places Stella had been. Now just where could their friend be? What could have happened to her, and why? What's on this paper Stella was complaining about?

* * *

><p>Group three searched in s clearing in the woods... no trees... no bushes... more like a prairie in the middle of a forest... There was obviously nothing there. Just grass and wild flowers.<p>

"Why are we even looking somewhere where there is nothing to look for anything at?" Layla asked, picking up her feet through the tall pale dead grass.

"Well, it's somewhere to look... we need to search like every inch of this forest area... Stella can't be far behind. She just can't!" Tecna said to Layla.

" She obviously isn't here though Tecna, nothing is-" Sky said... but he stopped and looked at the person who had appeared infront of the three.

"Ah... who... are... you?" Layla said slowly... scared of the stranger who magically appeared infront of her very own eyes. The stranger smiled evil like.

"None of your buissness!" The strange person said, it push a powerful wind at the three, knocking them out as the fell to the ground. She took them and vanished into thin area, like she did when she had appeared. Leaving the scene like it was, just no Sky, Layla, and Tecna.

Back with group one...

"Well, uh..." Timmy struggled on what to say... he ruined it, even though he had no idea why Stella said he name was Kaylee. He just ruined her idea. He is smart, very smart, but he couldn't think of anything to say of the back like that, his time was ticking,_ tick tock, tick tock_, but he couldn't think of anything! He just couldn't! _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick. _Time was running out, fast... Timmy was sweating like crazy, as everyone stared at him. More pressure was placed. _Tick, tock. _Timmy took a deap breath.

"She goes by both of those names... she has two names!" Timmy shouted. Well it took him long enough, to come up with that idea... Riven could have thought of that faster than him.

"Oh, okay... well, good lick with finding Kaylee!" Little Chase said, and ran along.

"Nice going Timmy! That was very close!" Brandon said.

* * *

><p>1,238 words not counting my an. I'm not sure if there is any spelling errors... sorry if there is, spell check didn't pick it up.

So right now every one knows something about Stella's disappearance. Group 1 knows that she was at the castle, and that this was the woods she vanished in with the screaming... Group 2 knows where she was taken at... Group three doesn't know it yet, but they were just kidnapped by Stella's kidnapper... that last part was a little spoiler for you guys... This story is coming to an end soon... the mystery is coming together...

Okay so everyone who reviewed... **SolarianLovix**, _**Invader Tyleana**_, and **WinxClubDiaries**... thanks a lot you guys! I love them!

-Natty.B


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Truth Be Told Part 3**

Layla opened her eyes. She had found herself in a dark room, but you could still see easily. Sky was on her left, and Tecna was on her right, they were both unconious. Layla couldn't really remember anything. The last thing she thought was that she was in a clearing in the woods, and now she is somewhere else, that's dark, damp, and hummid.

"HELLO!" Layla yelled out loud, "IS THERE ANYONE HERE? HELLO!"

No one answered. She thought she was all alone, but was she?

"Layla," A voice said quietly, "Layla is that you?"

She looked left and right, it wasn't Tecna and Sky, they were both still asleep, who could this voice be?

**Group 2**

**Musa's POV**

We looked at the whole area that we knew that Stella was being chased at, we only found that piece of clothing and her phone. At least we know why she wouldn't pick up the phone. But those were the only things that we could find. Nothing else. There was no more evidence here.

"Bloom, we need to head back and meet the others, it's starting to get dark, " Nabu said. It was true, the sun was setting, orange, yellow, and purple, through the tree branches.

"Okay," Bloom told us, "but let me call the others and tell them we are going to wrap it up for the night."

We met Timmy, Brandon, Flora, and Riven, right outside of the woods, but we we not the other three. Bloom couldn't get ahold of them, so couldn't we. We thought they might haven't had service where they were searching at, but we called a lot for a few hours, no answers.

It was dark outside. We all said that we would meet right before after dark before we split, which was the last we seen them. So they should have been here by now. Where could they be? What could have happened to them? Now instead of one friend missing, we had four.

**Layla's POV**

My heart was racing fast. Who's there and how do they know my name? Did it do this to me? Why? What do they want from me? From us?

"Who's there, and how do you know my name!" I shouted. My heart pounded more, I was scared. I was kidnapped, I have know idea where I am, two friends of mine are unconious next to me, and a stranger, who knows my name is talking to me! What am I suppose to do? I can't run, I'm tied to a wall! Of course I was scared. I can't even see this person!

"Layla it's me Stella!" The voice said. Now that I think of it, it does sound like her, but I can only hear, her, I can't see her.

"Stella, what's going on?"

"Layla, I'd tell you everything, but it's a long story, and she's going to be back any minute!"

"Who's going to be back?" I asked.

"The girl who kidnapped you!"

"Well why did she kidnap you... and me, Sky and Tecna?"

"I knew to much."

"What did you know and what about us? Why did she take us, we don't know anything."

"I don't know why she took you, you must have been close to finding me, or knew something, but you didn't know that it would have pointed to my case."

"But Stella what do you know!"

"It's too long of a story, she'll bee here any second now!"

"STELLA I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, JUST TELL ME WHY!"

"Layla, don't yell. We don't have much time, tell me what you know first and then I'll tell you what I know," Stella had said to me. I still couldn't see her. It was too dark.

"I don't know what I know!"

"You must have known something! Why would she take you! Think Layla think of something odd!"

" Well, I remember..."

**~FlashBack~**

Sky, Tecna, and Layla had walked through the woods. They had only been searching for an hour now. The sun was shining brightly in the meadow. Sky watched his steps. He didn't want to get all muddy from the mud. But, there was sometime an off white color. It surely wasn't a leaf, like the many leaves on the ground. Sky picked it up, and had read it, wadded it up and put it in his pocket.

"What's that?" Layla had asked him.

"Oh, uh nothing," He said to the two girls. "Just some trash, that I picked up so it wouldn't hurt the enviroment."

"Oh okay."

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

><p><strong>Who to trust? Let me tell you something guys... Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Why is Stella refusing to tell Layla the story, and is so worried about... Her? Who is Her? <strong>

**The mystery is about to end! You'll find out soon. Maybe in the next chapter, I don't know about that though... Anyways it has been exactly 3 months since I posted the story, and I have exactly 100 reviews. Thanks everyone for helping me getting those hundred reviews. I appreciate it! Thanks for getting me there! And thanks to last chapters reviewers as well...**

**WinxClubDiaries**  
><strong>Bloom2000<strong>  
><strong>Invader Tyleana<strong>  
><strong>SolarianLovix<strong>  
><strong>hannahs77<strong>  
><strong>WinxClubFan89<strong>

**Now if you don't mind... I have to do homework... :(**

**-Natty.B**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Joy Flower, from the Legend**

"I knew you had something on me!" Stella said, her voice had gotten louder, as if she was coming closer to Layla.

"What do you mean Stella! What's going on?"

Through the shadow of darkness from were Layla couldn't see, a body came through it. It was a female, but it wasn't Stella. This girl had black hair, and wore a lot of make up, more than Stella ever did. One question rang through Layla's mind, 'who is this girl, and what does she want from me?'

But Layla didn't know. She just knew there was a scary looking stranger standing in front of, with an evil look on her face, and she had given some important information to this evil. Layla now couldn't trust Sky, or who she talked to. This mystery is getting harder and harder, the more they discover. They were so close and yet, too far!

**Layla's POV**

" Thank you Layla! You were ever so helpful!" She had said, and pulled out a paper out of Sky's pocket, " I droped this in the woods while visiting Mia, and someone had it, and I need it. I could sense one of you three had something important on me, and it is just what I needed. Don't bother on asking him what's on it. He shouldn't remember."

"What's on it! And who are you?"

"I thought I said something on not asking what's on it... never mind. This is just something important to your friend Stella, she can't have it, and niether can one of you. Names Joy ring any bells?"

When she had said that name, millions of thoughts ran through my head. I knew too many Joys in my life, Joy Coke, Joy Lightbulb, Joy Couch, Joy Picture, yeah yeah... too many, and too many odd last names. One of them stood out the most though, Joy Flower. I was thinking she was Joy Flower from the legend, because she's evil of course, all I know is non-evil Joys, but the legnd Joy, is evil.

"Joy Flower?" I asked bravely, or at least tried to, I knew my voice was shakey, and my heart was beating hastely, I never been kidnapped before, and I need to keep my chin up for Tecna and Sky, or at least Tecna, if they know I'm scared then, they probably know it's the end, but I wouldn't care for that about Sky. I don't even know if I should trust him, he betrayed us! " The fairy, that turned evil from the legend?"

She nodded her head, and turned around and left, still with the white piece of paper, folded in her hands.

* * *

><p>Ok, it's a short chapter I know. I just wanted to update this weekend... and I did, just at the last minute. Anyway Hope you enjoyed! And if you want to see what Joy looks like the link to that is on my profile.<p>

Thanks everyone you reviewed...

_Lala and Arey_  
><em>WinxClubFan89<em>  
><em>WinxClubDiaries<em>  
><em>hannahs77<em>  
><em>SolarianLovix<em> (good job! It's like you read my mind! Maybe you'll be the first to figure out this mystery, before I finish!)  
><em>Bloom2000<em>

__Natty.B


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Some People You Just Can't Trust!**

"What are we going to do?" Bloom asked the 7, they don't know what's going on. No one does, except Stella's kidnapper, and Stella. They knew that Mia had something to do with this mess, and she was there top suspect, but they couldn't confront her like that. They don't even know if the disapperance of Tecna, Layla, and Sky, have anything to do with this. They hardly knew anything.

"Well, I suggest that we find a place to rest for the night and we'll figure this out in the morning," Timmy said pushing his glasses up. " The question is though, where are we going to sleep at, it's too late to get a hotel room."

"You can stay with me," a voice said that came behind them. They all turned around and found the little boy who group one had found, Chase Hunter. "My mom won't mind."

"Chase, you are so sweet!" Flora had said to the little boy." But I'm sure your mother will mind, we are complete strangers to you and her."

"Wait, you know this kid?" Helia asked Flora she nodded.

"No she won't! Your not strangers! Any friends of Kaylee a friend of mine," He said. " Come on! I'll take you there it's not far!"

They all started to follow Chase, and he was right. It didn't take long, only about five minutes, and they were at his house. It was a small cottage, and to Flora all the plants had been dead for a long long time, but why? Chase got pillows and blankets from a hall closet a spread them out all over the living room floor.

"Chase," Brandon said, " where's your mom?"

"She's at work. She gets home really late and leaves very early, you probably won't even see her."

"Your dad?"

"Dead," The boy said that like he was happy about his dad being dad, he said it with joy and glee.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry." Flora said to the boy, he shook his head and smiled.

"Don't be! Now you 8 all need to get to sleep if you are going to find Kaylee, good night!" The little boy turned out the light and left the room. The 8 all got in the blankets that Chase Hunter all layed out for them.

"Whose Kaylee?" Musa asked.

"Oh, it's Stella, and it's a very long story." Riven said to the navy blue headed girl.

"Oh O.K." She said, "so Timmy what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, find Stella, Tecna, Sky, and Layla I guess."

"Well how? All we got is Stella's cell phone!" Brandon said.

"Well, I'll try to do somehting with that tomorrow, now let's just all get to sleep okay?"

**Layla's POV**

Lovely. Just lovely! Joy Flower is all behind this! I should have known! I just should have! Now why is she behind this?

So many things were rushing through my head, more questions and how on earth I was going to get out of here, I didn't even realize Tecna was awake, and she was saying my name.

"Layla," The purple headed fairy said to me, I turned my head.

"Tecna! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Layla, where are we, what's going on?"

" Tecna, we have been kidnapped, by Stella's kidnapper, Joy Flower, and even worse, I think Sky is behind this too!"

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down we don't want to wake him."

"Why do you think that?"

"That paper he picked up in the woods is the paper Stella had that Joy wanted."

"Oh, that explains it. How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me your the smart one!"

**At cottage**

Everyone was asleep, besides the boy, he was waiting to where everyone was in deep sleep, and adventually they were. He grabed the phone, and dialed his mom.

"Mom, the Princess of Sparks is here, like you asked me to do."

"Perfect," Her voice said over the speaker.

Not knowing, Riven had woke up from the voices on the phone, he had started to listen to this conversation, because Chase's mother had spoken really loud on the phone.

"We just have one little problem,"

"Which is?"

"I couldn't get just her here, I got the rest of the winx, minus Stella, and the other three you had taken."

"CHASE HUNTER FLOWER I TOLD YOU THAT I NEED BLOOM NOT THE WINX!"

"Sorry mom."

"I hope you are! Now get to bed before I come home! I had enough of you for one day!"

"Yes mom, good night."

Riven closed his eyes and went back to sleep, thinking what on earth is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Duh Dunnnnn... Do you still trust the little boy? I don't know about you but I don't! He is Joy's kid if you didn't realize that, oh and I forgot to say this last chapter, sorry about the odd last names for the Joy's Layla knew I couldn't think of any last names so I just used things the surrounded me. I'll try to update soon, the story is about to end soon and everything is slowing falling together.<strong>

Lala and Arey  
>WinxClubDiaries<br>SolarianLovix

**Thanks you three for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

-Natty.B


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: It Was Better As a Dream**

Musa rolled over. She was half way asleep but halfly not. The sun was shinning through the closed curtains of the living room, it was shining directly on her eyes. She had slowly opened them. She saw there was no red head next to her like there was when she had fallen asleep. She leaned up and looked around her. Everyone was there besides Bloom. She whispered her friends name, trying not to wake the others, and hoping maybe she woke up first and went to the bathroom or something. No respond to the loud whisper.

Musa stood up and walked over the group all asleep, stepping over them to get into the kitchen. No Bloom. She than had walked to the bathroom. The door was opened in the light was off, and of course no Bloom. She looked in Chase Hunter's room and his mother's, not she wasn't in either of those two's, and Chase was gone two. She had searched the whole house, she couldn't find the two missing people. No sign.

The navy headed girl headed towards the living room, and had tried to wake up the sleeping people, gentaly. It didn't work. She didn't want to wake them up hardly and be hearing about her being rude to wake them up like that, even though they had a problem. She tried waking them up again by shaking them gentaly, but still, did not work.

Failing to wake them up. She did the only thing she could do, wait for them to wake up. Not even 5 minutes went by, and Musa had noticed something on the ground, small and an off white color, right next to Bloom's pillow. She went to pick it up. She had read it she knew it was time for the rude awakening.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! AWAKEY AWAKEY!" She yelled, and opened the closed curtain, and then hda started to shake everyone, more viloent than the first two times. " IT'S A GLORIOUS DAY TO WRAP UP A MYSTERY! COME ON! SUN IS UP AND SHINNING! DON'T WANT TO WASTE A SINGLE SECOND OF IT!"

" What's up wiht all the yelling." Helia said, wiping his his eyes.

"Yeah, it's seven in the morning." Brandon added.

"Well sorry for the rude alarm clock guys, but we have a problem."

"Wait, where's Bloom?" Timmy asked cuting Musa off.

"I was getting to that part," The fairy of music said. " Bloom and Chase had gone missing. I tried to wake you up but you two wouldn't awake. So I waited and noticed a paper where Bloom was sleeping at and it happens to be a note."

"Which says?"

"Timmy, can you let me finish please!" Musa said, looking at him with an death glare. The boy had nodded his head slowly." Thank you! Now the note reads..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

My eyes flickered fastly as I had woken up. I had know idea where I was, but I was alone, chained to a wall. There were chains on the wall next to me, but they seemed to be brokenfor some reason, it was obvious that some people where there but who?

All I can remember was being in a clearing in the woods, searching for clues on what had happened to Stella, but that's it, everything else is all hazzy and blank. Maybe that was who was next to me, my partners in the search, Layla and Tecna? But if it was them, then why did they leave me here as they had left? Did I do something wrong to them? But who knows if it was even them.

* * *

><p>"<em> Dear Winx ( the remaining few),<em>

_Obviously you have notice I now have your presious Bloom, at least I hope you have. 5 of you guys are gone and with me now, in a location that you would never find. I'm giving you one last warning. I thought it was a big enough warning that those one three had gone missing, but I guess it wasn't. STOP SEARCHING! If you do I might just send back your persious little people, or they die! Now I won't just give them back if you stop searching. That's too easy... I want my husband back... you know the one who left me when I was on the plane to take me to our honeymoon! Yes you Brandon! That is the reason that I took Stella in the first place! And when you return Brandon, we don't speak of this ever. And than once I trust all of you to leave me and Brandon alone, I will send them all back! Simple and easy!_

_Princess Mia"_

"But what about the child?" Flora asked.

"Well, it's said in black and white. She kidnapped him too!" Timmy said.

"No!" Riven said interupting Timmy and Flora. " He's part of all of this, including Joy Flower."

"What are you talking about Riven?" Helia asked.

"I thought it was a dream but I guess it wasn't. I woke up late last night, and Chase was talking on the phone really loud. I heard the whole conversation, it was with his mother Joy Flower, the mother of all evil, and they had to get Bloom out of here it was something to do with their plan, to kidnap Bloom. But Chase failed, and had got us all here, so I guess, they had to take her somewhere else."

" I knew there was somehting wrong with that kid!" Brandon said.

"Sure you did." Timmy spoke. " But Brandon you do realize that you have to go to Mia right?"

"You know I wish this was just all in Riven's dream. It would've been a whole lot better."

* * *

><p><strong>1,020 words. Don't complain about the short chapter, please! My internet went out this morning. So I decided that I would fix it when I got home from school. Got in the car after school, and then my mom told me I was babysitting my nephew tonight, where you can't take your eye off of him, otherwise, bad things would happen, and I mean drawings on walls and all that stuff. So I had spent hours fixing the internet, while babysitting my devilish nephew, and then I had spent two hours writting this chapter for you. So don't come complaining please. I would very much appreciate that.<strong>

**Lala and Arey**  
><strong>winxclubdiaries<strong>  
><strong>SolarianLovix<strong>

**Thanks you three for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate that! And SolarianLovix, you'll see why she kidnapped all of them later. The pieces will all fit in place when it ends. And before I forget, NO that is not the paper that Stella really wanted, it was a note, if any of you were thinking that. Now of you don't mind... it's almost midnight, and I am freaking tried. So good night!**

**-Natty.B**


	26. Chapter 25

**The first part of the chapter in Bloom's POV is when she gets kidnapped... until it says morning, it's present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 The Truth IS Told FINALLY!<strong>

**Bloom's POV**

I rolled over, even though I didn't have much room, by being sandwiched in between Musa and Nabu. It was still night time, but it seems to be that the sun is going to rise soon, but that's just my opinion. I've been up for about an hour now, I couldn't fall back asleep. I kept having this feeling the something is wrong, and it's not just a feeling... I think it's true. It's like one of those time, when you feel like you're being watched or followed, and I have that feeling as well.

I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling, bored. I was wide awake now... I a little bit scared. I don't know what I should be scared of, but I'm just am.

Thank God I was scared because i was right. I blinked, and all of the sudden I'm in a cage, in a dark room. It's like a jail cell, but better... I have a good bed, and a bathroom that has a wall so know one can see, so much better than Stella's prison in the Solarian Palace.

I pulled the blankets on the bed on top of me... I was tried, I'll figure this out in the morning.

**Morning...**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up. The sun was shining through this tiny little window that I didn't see last night since it was dark, but it lit up the whole room. I wasn't the only person held captive, there was another cage by me, with a bed and all the things that I had in mine, and there was someone sleeping in there. I couldn't see who it was, there was a blanket over it's head. I decided to let the person sleep, and ask where I was.

**With the Winx that aren't missing...**

" Guys, we need to stop searching for a little bit, and send Brandon to Mia." Timmy said, rereading the note.

"No! No way I'm going back! If she forced me to marry her, who knows what she is going to force me to do this time!" Brandon said. He didn't want to go back, it would be them torchur him.

"Brandon... you have too go! It's the only way to get the others back! Trust us we will get you back!" Nabu said to his friend.

"Yes, we will get you back. We promise!" Flora said as well.

Brandon sighed, and took in a deep breath.

"Alright, but you bette hurry!"

"Okay, I have the perfect plan." Timmy annouced.

**Bloom's POV**

I've been sitting on this bed for about an hour, and then the person rolled over, and I could see it's face. It was Stella! I jumped off my bed and ran towards the bars of my cage.

"STELLA!" I yelled, but she was still asleep, I wanted to wake her up, but the only way to wake her up was by yelling. I didn't want to yell. Maybe the person who took me here would hear me? That wouldn't be good. It was probably Mia, since she is part of this mess.

I looked down thinking how could I wake her up without being heard? And my eye caught a rock that was in the dirt. Perfect! I picked it up. I only had one good chance at this. To get it through my bars, and through Stella's, and maybe have it hit her leg or something.

I took a deep breath, and through the rock. It made it through my bars, but it didn't get far. Stella's cage was like on the other side of the room. It didn't even land close to her cage, which sucked, because that was my only rock, and now how was I suppose to wake up Stella?

Then Stella's hazel eyes opened. I guess I got lucky!

"Bloom," She said, getting out of the bed in her cage, cell thing, whatever you want to call them. " Bloom what are you doing here?"

"I, I, I, I don't know. First I was lying in Chase Hunter's house, and now I am here!"

"Wait, how do you know Chase?"

"It's a long story Stella... or Kaylee?"

"Yeah, that's a long story too, I didn't know if he knew anything about Soloria and if he did, I didn't want him to know that I was the princess, and what I was doing trying to get in the palace of Sparks."

"And may I ask why you were breaking into my home?"

"Mia was honey mooning with Brandon there... Anyway, I snuck in through a opened window... it was like a storage room or something-"

"We don't have a storage room Stella."

"Well, what room has a lot of old stuff, and a lot of boxes?"

"We don't have a room like that... at least I don't think we do."

"Well, you do. Anyway, I like bumpped into something in a picture fell... well it wasn't a picture, it was your framed birth certificate."

"And?"

"Well, right before we were put into the the Solarian prison... I found out that Mia wasn't my sister, and I know everything that's going on now. Ever since I found your birth certifigate."

"Why does my birth cerifigate have to do with any of this?"

"Bloom, you are my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's a little short... sorry, but the secret is finally revealed! And yes that is the real Stella...<strong> **first time present in the story (not counting Bloom's dreams) since chapter 15? somewhere around there... Now if you are confused of how she is her sister... it will be explained soon, maybe next chapter possibly, and that's why Bloom had dreams of what was happening to Stella... like twins know when the other twin is hurt, this case it's with sisters that aren't twins... if it helps... you can go back to the second history... Now I'm gonna go before FF shuts down the website again...**

**Lala and Arey**

**SolarianLovix**

**WinxClubDiaries**

**Thanks you three for reviewing! I appreciate it a bunch! I'll try to update soon!**

**-Natty.B**


	27. Chapter 26

1,518 words in this chapter, I hope you enjoy! It took me forever to write it... I'm going to be updating this all weekend, and through the week until it's finished just to let you know... almost done with it and am so excited about that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: She Just Might<strong>

**Flora's POV**

Timmy's plan sucks! He had us all stop searching, and he nevered did tell us why. It's stupid! Brandon's going to see Mia, in fact he just left. And that's way too dangerous. Timmy I know you're smart and all but still, half of our group has been taken from her because she is just a spoiled little girl, who has Joy Flower on her side. I wish I knew what was going on. But I don't.

I miss my friends. Yes I have Musa, and Helia, and a few others, but most of them are gone. I haven't seen Stella since the wedding, which was about a month now. Then Tecna, Layla and Sky, for about three days, and than Bloom who went missing last night. This is all too crazy! I miss my friends! I want them back! I want everything to go back to the way they used to be! I wish Stella never went to Mia's birthday party about two years ago when this all started, the night Brandon was tooken away from her, and Stella gave up her crown, I wish we all could go back to that day, but we can't! Life is just horrible! I miss you, you guys! I hope I'll see you all soon!

What ever Timmy's plan is, I hope it's good. I just want to see my friends again! I wish I could understand what his plan is! He just put Brandon in a huge risk, and we don't even know if she will go by what she promised us, our friends back. I doubt she is.

I've had it with Mia! King Radious, why did you have to have a second child anyways? This would have never happened if you did! We'd all be friends and all.

I sat down on the couch. We were still in Chase Hunter's house. I mean, it's a good place for us to stay and all, and we need that. With everything that's going on, we really don't want an hotel room, plus we all probably couldn't fit into one. Musa sat down next to me, has she held onto t pillow that was on the couch for decoration and all.

" I don't think we're going to get them back." The navy headed girl had said to me, as she had hugged on the pillow.

"Why not?"

"Do you really think Joy Flower is going to hand them over?"

"She just might Musa, she just might."

**Bloom's POV**

How are we sisers? I don't understand how this is possible. It doesn't make since to me. I know how this is possible, but it can't be! Or can it? Stella is my best friend, not my sister. I would like it though, she is my best friend. But than again, I wouldn't like it, it's way too ackward. And why were we switched, and split apart? That doesn't make since either. I wish I knew how on earth this is possible!

"Stella, I-I-I, I don't understand. How?" I asked, still looking through the silver bars to how I thought was my best friend, which I seemed to be wrong. One moment she was my best friend, next moment we're more than that.

"Bloom, do you remember the story of Joy, how her best friend got tooken away and all?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, the best friend's name was Isabella. After she was taken she had got locked up, there was other girls there to, kidnapped my a cloud thing, one of them was named Mia, our Mia. Mia and Isabella became friends, close friends, while Joy was crying a river. And not long after Isabella got kidnapped, the girl had died. It broke Mia's heart, and she was able to escape, and that's about when Joy became evil. And the two met, and found out that they were both friends of Isabell. They both wanted to find out who had did this, they didn't know that kidnapper, and so they just blamed my realm. And so they erased everyone's memory, besides mine, put you in Sparks, with you're mother and father knowing about what they were doing, but not Dafphen, and what your parents didn't know was that Mia and Joy sent the Anstral Witches to destory your planet so they knew you would no longer exist, but they got you out of there, messing up the whole plan, so they had used magic to make Mia become my sister... It seems weird and odd, but it's true."

"No! Orital and Mirim would never do such a thing!" I said, I didn't believe Stella. I just couldn't. She is saying that my parents are behind this, and they aren't! They just aren't! I trust them, even though I only knew them for a few years now, I know them much enough to know they wouldn't do it! Stella was lying straight through her teeth, how could she do such a thing?

"Bloom, I sorry, but they did, they did do it."

"You're lying!"

"Oh..." A voice spoke. " But she's not."

It wasn't just one person, three people walked into the room, Mia, Joy, and Chase.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

"Stella he's behind this I think," I said to Stella's surprised out burst. Was he really part of this? Or did he get kidnapped? Who knows, well for except the three who walked in here.

"It was all part of the plan Stella!" Mia said to her "sister".

"Exactly!" Joy said. " Chase Hunter has been behind this every step of the way, he lead you to where we wanted you to go?"

"Chase... Why would you do that?"

"Because she's my mother." His little boy voice said. Joy opened another cage that was in the room, and he walked into it, and they shut the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go... big date to night!" Mia said, and Joy and her left the the room. As soon as the two left, leaving the three in cages Chase had spoken.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this to you guys."

"Chase, what you did was wrong. If you don't want to do something like that, you don't do it!" I scolded the boy.

"I know, but still, I have to obey her. If it helps, I manged to get this," Chase held a paper in his hands that hee took out of his pocket, and it wasn't just any old paper, it's THE paper, Bloom's real birth certificate.

**Musa's POV**

Flora and I were sitting on the porch of the house, it was right outside the forest. I don't know why we didn' see it though when we entered.

This whole thing, with all Mia and Joy kidnapping my friends, jus to have Brandon, doesn't make since to me, it's just all over a boy. They need to grow up! But there is a bright side to this, I might have been upset and angry with this, but I do get to spend more time with Flora, since we never really hang out, just the two of us, we are all usually witht the whoel gang when we hang out.

My faith is shaking right now for all of them. I'm really scared, even though I hate to amitt it. But Flora does have faith in this. Her words from eariler echocoed in my head over and over "She just might". I'm glad she believes that we are getting them back, because it just helps me believe more. I thought they were all dead, but they might still be alive, somewhere, only if we knew where, and we can't find where if Timmy says to obey Mia's orders and stop searching! Dumb Timmy!

I guess Flora was right... she just might let them go... and she did. I saw two figures coming towards us slowing, and then starting to run. As it got closer, I realized those figures were Layla and Tecna! Flora and I got up amediantly and ran to the two girls! We were so happy to see them!

"Layla, Tecna, I'm so gald to see you two in such good shape!" Flora said, huggin the two, as I was doing as well.

"We are glad to see you guys too!" Tecna spoke, letting go of the hug. I was glad too! Now we have a new clue, and maybe Timmy will let us go back to the mystery! Thanks Flora just for those words you had said, she just might, and she did!

* * *

><p>I didn't spend forever and a day on that so hope you like! I had no time to prof read, (like always) so sorry for spelling errors, and typos! Lala and Arey, and SolarianLovix, thanks you two for reviewing! I will update soon... next time should be some time tomorrow... so not long wait...<p>

-Natty.B


	28. Chapter 27

_Well this chapter isn't the best, a lot of dialog, but I want to get it done because I have like three more chapters left? Somewhere laround that number. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Lala and Arey, and SolarianLovix for reviewing! I really appreciate that!_

_Oh and I have a new story out... I might continue it, may not, I need opinions about it. Share your feelings please on it, you don't like it, you love, I just want to know if I should continue it, it's called B Doesn't Just Stand For Beautiful. Thanks! And Enjoy this next chapter, sorry for spelling errors and typos!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Truth or Dare?<strong>

"Timmy, come on let us go help our friends! We know were they are, at least they know!" Nabu said to the boy.

"It's way to soon, we will but not now!"

"Timmy, they will die down there! And speaking about death, Stella probably already is! We need to get down there asap!" Tecna yelled, everyone wanted to go, except Timmy.

"Sorry, but we need them to trust us!"

" Who can we trust! We can't trust anyone! Everywhere we turn we always run into something that some one goes missing! We can't stay here! We need to keep moving! Time is ticking. We have lifes on our hands. If anyone is dead, I'm blaming you!" Everyone agreed with Layla's outburst to Timmy, except Timmy of course.

"I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt!"

"It's probably too late!"

"Fine, but when you return, or if you return, and your hurt, don't come complaining to me!"

"Alright," Layla said, " Everyone who wants to come and save out friends, follow me and Tecna."

Layla and Tecna walked out of the house as everyone, but Timmy, walked out of the house. The two lead the group of five into the woods, to where there was a big hole in the ground, an abyss.

"So, we're going down there?" Riven asked lean over it looking down, but all he could see was darkness and Layla and Tecna nodded. " Oh,"

"Um... how are we going to get down there?" Helia asked.

"Well the opposite of how we got up here," Tecna started, " We got out of there by climbing up that wall, and we are getting down there by jumping down there!"

"JUMPING!" The five shouted... they didn't want to jump in there... but it was the only way to get down there.

"Okay, well I might as well be polite...ladies first!" Riven said, his voice was shakey, like he was scared. He was still standing by the edge from when he was looking down. Musa smiled.

"Alright," she said, she jumped down, and grabbed Riven's hand pulling him down into the abyss. Then following them were Layla and Nabu, than Flora and Helia, lastly was Tecna, all of them landing at the bottom safely.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Musa saying to Riven who was forced down the hole.

"Hello?" A voice said, Layla flipped a light on, in the underground room. Sky was there, still hanging on the chains on the walls.

"Sky," Nabu said, running to him, and started to pick the lock on the chains.

"Nabu, don't." Layla told him.

"Well, why not?"

"He knows about that piece of paper, he knows what's on it."

"You do?" Nabu asked Sky, Sky had, had everyone's attention in the room they were all ready for him to speak. The blonde boy took a deep breath.

"I found that paper in the woods as we were all searching, I thought it might had been the paper, I wasn't sure, so I just put it in my pocket, I didn't even look at it. If you want it, it's in my pocket."

"It's not anymore, Joy has it, that's why the three of us were kidnapped, because she knew that one of us had the paper." Layla said.

"Um... Joy?" Sky asked, he had know idea what was going on, he just knew that he had been chained to a wall for a couple of days, was starving, and thristy, and no one would un chain him.

"Joy Flower, the evil witch, it's along story, we'll explain it later, now let's just get you down from there." Helia said, and Nabu and him start to pick the lock. When they were down and got the chains off his wrist Sky started to rub his wrist.

"Do they hurt?" Flora asked him. Sky shoke his head.

"Nope, I just always see guys do this when they get handcuffs taken off." The eight start to explore the underground place, this time they didn't split up into groups, just in case they got kidnapped, it would be all together.

They walked into a room with three cages, and three people were in them. One of those people saw them, and ran to the bars of the cage, and the gang had noticed it was Stella.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, sorry it's a short chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't get mad at the short chapter because the last few chapters were updated fastly, and I'm updating this rapidly to get it done, so that's why they are all short. My goal is to be finished with this by the weekend... so keep an eye out for more updates. About three more chapters left!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 Discovered<strong>

It wasn't just Stella they had found. It was Bloom, and Chase Hunter. They were happy to find Bloom and Stella, especially Stella from not being able to see their friend for so long, but why was Chase there? The little boy who was evil and betrayed them all, when they all trusted him.

Mia and Joy, were pretty stupid to had the keys to the cages hanging up on a key rack on the wall, with the names of the cages it belongs to. They got two of the keys and unlocked Bloom and Stella's, but not Hunter's.

"Stella, Bloom, are you two alright?" Flora asked her two friends.

"Yeah, we're fine, let's just get Chase out and get out of here, we don't know when she'll be back." Stella said, the winx, besides Bloom shook their heads.

"Stella,Bloom, we can't trust him. He's part of this." Tecna's words spoke.

"We know, and we can trust him, trust us, now give us the key, and get out of this place, and we'll will both explain everything." Bloom said. Even though Tecna didn't want to give her th key, she did anyways. Bloom unlocked Chase's cage and they all took off, back to Chase's house, where Timmy was at all alone.

"Stella, Bloom, Sky!" Timmy said when they all had walked into the house.

"I told you we could do it." Tecna said to Timmy. He apolgized, and Stella told the story, everything she knew.

"Alright, well, once they noticed that you guys are gone, Brandon is going to be hard to get back. We need to bury that paper somewhere, and come back and find it after we find a way to get him back and do so. We don't want them to have it, they can't have it." Timmy said to the group of twelve. They all nodded.

"Where are we going to bury it?" Helia asked.

"I have the perfect place," Chase Hunter said. Timmy had asked him where, and he got out of his chair and led the group outside into the woods, leading the group to a tree house. " Joy and Mia don't even know I have a tree house. My dad built it secretly for me, before, Joy had murdered him and my actual mom."

"I though Joy was your mom?" Musa question the little boy.

"No, my real mom and dad, and I lived in the cottage, our family wasn't noticed by the people who live in sparks because it's in the woods, and we don't hardly ever leave the woods. So she need someone to help her with her plan, someone to trick you guys, she needed me. The two killed my dad, and took my mom, they said after the task is complete I can have her back. It was when Bloom was taken, and when she did she took me as well with Bloom, they didn't live up to their deal, and killed my mom."

"Aw Chase, I'm so sorry," Flora said, the eleven felt sorry for the little orphan friend. They had no idea.

"It's alright, life isn't fair. Anyways I think we should all stay here, and bury the paper here. Once they notice we're gone, the first place they'd expect is the palace and the cottage."

* * *

><p><strong>Well every thing is clearing up with Chase and all... I feel bad for him. Life isn't fair at all! Sorry for spelling errors and typos! No time to prof read (like always).<strong>

If you have read or watched the book/tv show series, Pretty Little Liars, LaLa and Arey and I are co writing a winx story based off of it. Don't be afraid to read it and review it. Even if you haven't seen the show, you still might like it. It's called Pretty Fairy Liars. So please R&R! Thanks!

**Thanks everyone who had reviewed! It means so much to me for you to read this story! Thanks again LaLa and Arey, and WinxClubDiaries! I really appreciate it very much!**

-Natty.B

J.L.Y.S.D.I

(Jesus Loves You So Do I)


	30. Chapter 29

**Alright, 944 words in this chapter... it's not as short as the previous chapter I uploaded earlier today It's about 400 words more... so don't complain. I expect there to be two more chapters left of this story... hopfully to be done by the weekend... expected Friday? IDK... somewhere around there. Enjoy this chapter1**

**Thanks LaLa and Arey for your wonderful review! I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Threatened<strong>

Mia got out of her bed in the Sparks palace, the place she was staying for her honey moon with Brandon, who was on the bed laying right next to her, chained to it. She smiled and got out of bed and had changed, and had then snuck out of the castle.

She zipped up her purple jacket and placed her hands in her pocket as she walked through the damp, dew covered green grass in the woods, walking to her and Joy's secret underground place. Mia used her magic and made a later when she had got to a whole, and had climbed down it. She got down to the bottom of the abyss, and had noticed that the three that were hanging on the was by chains were not there.

"Joy!" The red head screamed as she ran through the tunnels looking for her partner in crime. "Joy we have a-"

Mia stopped. She noticed Joy staring at three empty cages, where the other three were held.

"Mia, we have a problem, we are missing Stella, Bloom, and Chase Hunter." Mia stared at the cages as well, and then looked at Joy.

"Joyce, that isn't our only problem. Sky, Layla, and Tecna are gone as well." Joy's face dropped. Her plan was ruined. Completely ruined, again.

"No! This can't be happening Mia, what are we going to do!"

"I don't know Joy! This was you're idea to get revenge on Soloria, you figure it out!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But you're the one who came up with the blue prints of our plan, which had failed twice! Make another one!"

**Up in a Tree**

"So um... Chase, are you sure this is strong enough to hold all of us twelve?"Nabu said as he sat down in a dark blue bean bag chair, sinking slowly to the ground. Chase froze.

"Yeah... um... sure! Of course it can hold all of us!" Chase Hunter said, smiling through a worried face, more like a scared face then a worried one.

Within a few minutes later, a loud cracking sound popped. The tree house was dead silent as everyone looked at each other.

"Riven what did you do?" Tecna asked, him in a serious tone of voice.

"What! Why do you guys always ask me those questions? I was just standing- AGH!" Riven was saying, until his words turned into a scream, from the tree house caving in.

Everyone landed on the ground. They were all glad that the tree house wasn't that high above ground. Luckily no one was injured. Only Timmy's glasses broke.

**Timmy's POV**

I leaned up. Everything was all blurry. I couldn't see. I saw a figure standing not that far away in the distance, but still I couldn't see what. I grabbed my glasses, and put them on my face. The glass was still there but it was all cracked, so what I had saw was all multiplied. I saw the figure turn around when I put them on and drop something. It looked back at me and smiled and then faded away.

The persons face, I saw, but didn't know. Who was it, and what was that it dropped? I got up of the ground. My body hurt from the landing, but I didn't care, I ran to where it had stood. It was a envelope. An envelope was dropped. What was is it?

I read WINX on it forty times through my smashed lenses. I opened it. It was to hard for me to read because of my glasses. The others had caught up with me.

"What's that?" Stella asked, as she snatched it out of my hands.

"I don't know, someone was standing here and dropped it, it's for us. It says to the winx." I said, as those words came out of my mouth, Stella's eyes went side to side, reading the letter. Tears begin to gain in her eyes as they went side to side. What could be on that, that could be so upsetting?

"Stella, what's wrong?" Helia asked our blonde fair friend. She just shook her head, and gave Helia the letter.

"_Dear Winx and Chase Hunter,_

_Obviously, you had failed to do what I had asked. Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Layla and Sky, had all escaped from our hiding spot with Chase. You five had all made a mistake. Mia and I did not want to do this, but now we have no choice. We had gave you a chance to leave us, and then we would send our hostages one by one back to you, but you didn't listen, now did you! Only two can when this game, and that's Mia and I! For betraying our orders of staying away, you will receive consequences! The two of us have chosen to kill your beloved Brandon! He will be beheaded tonight at eight o'clock sharp! I hope you learned your lesson you little powerless fairies, and guys with little toy swords! Mia and I had, had enough of you all! Especially you Chase Hunter! Now the next time you are asked to do something, you better do it right!_

_Sincerely,_

_Joy Flower_" Helia read two us, as more tears fell from Stella's cheeks. What are we all going to do now?

* * *

><p>What's gonna happen next? You'll see sometime this week! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for errors!<p> 


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey! Alright before you read, I put previously on there to summarize things that have been said through out the story that may be important for this chapter, feel free to read it, but you don't have to, FYI, the previous has a little over 2000 words in it... So if you are too lazy to read that part, I understand!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

_**Previously on I Miss You**_

"Oh my God your getting married!" Bloom screamed.

"Yeah I know I couldn't believe it either." Stella said.

* * *

><p>"Mia this is Brandon, my fiance." I told her and her mouth fell opened.<p>

"He's not your fiance he's mine." She said as she pulled him to her, grabbing his arm. " Right daddy." She smiled.

"Mia don't be silly." He told her.

"No daddy this is my birthday present." She said angerly. "I don't want that big party anymore. I want him."

* * *

><p>Something caught Brandon's eye though, something white on the bed. He walked over there, it was a note, from Stella, with the ring he had gave her next to it., he picked up the note. It read...<p>

_Whoever who is read this, I have ran away from this life. I just can't be tortured by my little sister anymore. I'm sorry. Don't bother looking for me. Tell Brandon I'm sorry._

_- Princess Stella,_

_Actully, just Stella._

* * *

><p>"Get in here Stella." Bloom said to her as she walked on to the porch. Bloom lead her to the couch. " Now Stella what happened, I mean two days ago you were so happy, and now your... your... your that?"<p>

"Well, Brandon proposed to me two days ago, as I told you, and then yesterday, I had to go to Soloria for Mia's birthday, and I took Brandon along, and Mia... Mia... Mia..."

"Spill!"

"Mia, fell in love with him, and demanded she gets him... and, and, and"

"And she got him?" Stella nodded. " Well, you could've told me that."

* * *

><p>Stella untied the very pale purple ribbion the held he card inside, she sliped the card out. And opened it slowly. It showed a picture of Mia, with the title...<p>

_Congadulations, You have been invited to the Princess of Soloria's Wedding._

Stella fainted when she read that. Bloom picked up the note, the fell onto the dirt pathway next to Stella. She gasped, and looked at her poor friend, lying on the ground, slowly turning pale.

* * *

><p>23 years ago, there was an evil witch. SHe wan't just your regular evil witch, she was the most evil of them all. When she'd walk by, plants would die, and people would not be in sight, because they were all hiding from feared her. Even other evil witches and monsters, ran away when she was around.<p>

* * *

><p>The fairy cried for her friend, her best friend., that she never saw again. She literally cried a river. The river was named after what she felt, The River of Sadness and Anger. The river was named after what she felt, The River of Sadness and Anger. People would go to that river when they felt that, and it made them happy again, because, the girl cried out all her power, into that river.<p>

Once the girl ran out of tears, she wanted to find herself closer, that was to find her friend. The fairy of joy and happiness became the witch of all evil, or the source of all evil, to search for her friend, that she had never found.

* * *

><p>"Why did you pick me to be the only bridesmaid, and the maid of honour and not your sister?"<p>

Mia gave an evil smirck. " You see Chimera Stella, is not my sister."

My eyes, and Chimera's eyes widen as she said that. " What! Then what..."

"Chimera, you need to keep a secret, you can not tell anyone, exspecaily Stella." Chimera zipped her lips shut as what a little kid would do, and nodded her head. " Stella, is er.. uh... lets say special. so is her friends Bloom and-" She stopped and noticed that I was standing in the doorway listening to them. " Speaking of the little brat, look who's here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riven's POV<strong>_

What a dumb pasture! He seems to not know what to do! He's all sweaty and gross, and he seems jumpy. He doesn't even look like a preist. He looks like a guy from a gym, that is on some kiind of drug, and just walked into a church dress up like a priest. Maybe he isn't a priest! That actually would make everyone that I know in this room happy. Since he can't really marry them.

"Brandon doesn't even want to marry this evil creature!" Flora shouted. All off us stared at her. Since when is Flora all bad like that?

"Yeah! He's in love with somebody else! He hates her! But he has no choice!" Bloom yelled.

* * *

><p>"Um, may I ask you what your name is?" I said, pushing a stick out of the way from hitting my face.<p>

"Chase, Chase Hunter, You?" I bit my lip. If I said my name he might know me. I don't know how much he knows about Soloria. I took another deep breath.

"Just call me, Kaylee."

OKay well, I could've come up with a better name, but it was the first to pop in my head.

* * *

><p>I dropped the piece of paper that was framed. I just couldn't believe my eyes. All this time, it was right infront of me, and now, I just found out.<p>

Glass smlattered all over the place, making a loud sound. I heard a voice, and feet running, when the clash settled, I quickly pick the paper up, and climbed out the window, and hid there. I was standing ona balcony type thing, and I was dunking under the window, but I could still see in. A lady and a man bustled in quickly.

"I know your in here!" The man yelled in a British actcint, was looking down at the broken glass. His face was filled w'ith anger and rage, it was all red and puffy.

"Sire, I think they esacped and ran off, but took the paper, if Princess Mia, and the King and our King and Queen find out that, that paper is missing, both our head will be cut off." The lady said softly and sweetly.

"Damn paparazzi! If they reveal what's on that paper... I will hunt you down, who ever you are." They both left the room.

I looked at the paper in my hands. The paper that could change my life. It was a life I always wanted and I always dreamed of. I different sister, and I have found her. Who knew that such a small piece of paper could hold so much truth and and happiness. I wish I had found this sooner. Everything seems so clear now.

* * *

><p>"It's he trees and the life of all these plants... there not alive."<p>

* * *

><p>"We just have one little problem,"<p>

"Which is?"

"I couldn't get just her here, I got the rest of the winx, minus Stella, and the other three you had taken."

"CHASE HUNTER FLOWER I TOLD YOU THAT I NEED BLOOM NOT THE WINX!"

"Sorry mom."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Winx ( the remaining few),<em>

_Obviously you have notice I now have your presious Bloom, at least I hope you have. 5 of you guys are gone and with me now, in a location that you would never find. I'm giving you one last warning. I thought it was a big enough warning that those one three had gone missing, but I guess it wasn't. STOP SEARCHING! If you do I might just send back your persious little people, or they die! Now I won't just give them back if you stop searching. That's too easy... I want my husband back... you know the one who left me when I was on the plane to take me to our honeymoon! Yes you Brandon! That is the reason that I took Stella in the first place! And when you return Brandon, we don't speak of this ever. And than once I trust all of you to leave me and Brandon alone, I will send them all back! Simple and easy!_

_-Princess Mia_

* * *

><p>"Well, right before we were put into the the Solarian prison... I found out that Mia wasn't my sister, and I know everything that's going on now. Ever since I found your birth certifigate."<p>

"Why does my birth cerifigate have to do with any of this?"

"Bloom, you are my sister."

* * *

><p>"Well, the best friend's name was Isabella. After she was taken she had got locked up, there was other girls there to, kidnapped my a cloud thing, one of them was named Mia, our Mia. Mia and Isabella became friends, close friends, while Joy was crying a river. And not long after Isabella got kidnapped, the girl had died. It broke Mia's heart, and she was able to escape, and that's about when Joy became evil. And the two met, and found out that they were both friends of Isabell. They both wanted to find out who had did this, they didn't know that kidnapper, and so they just blamed my realm. And so they erased everyone's memory, besides mine, put you in Sparks, with you're mother and father knowing about what they were doing, but not Dafphen, and what your parents didn't know was that Mia and Joy sent the Anstral Witches to destory your planet so they knew you would no longer exist, but they got you out of there, messing up the whole plan, so they had used magic to make Mia become my sister... It seems weird and odd, but it's true."<p>

* * *

><p>"I have the perfect place," Chase Hunter said. Timmy had asked him where, and he got out of his chair and led the group outside into the woods, leading the group to a tree house. " Joy and Mia don't even know I have a tree house. My dad built it secretly for me, before, Joy had murdered him and my actual mom."<p>

"I though Joy was your mom?" Musa question the little boy.

"No, my real mom and dad, and I lived in the cottage, our family wasn't noticed by the people who live in sparks because it's in the woods, and we don't hardly ever leave the woods. So she need someone to help her with her plan, someone to trick you guys, she needed me. The two killed my dad, and took my mom, they said after the task is complete I can have her back. It was when Bloom was taken, and when she did she took me as well with Bloom, they didn't live up to their deal, and killed my mom."

* * *

><p>I leaned up. Everything was all blurry. I couldn't see. I saw a figure standing not that far away in the distance, but still I couldn't see what. I grabbed my glasses, and put them on my face. The glass was still there but it was all cracked, so what I had saw was all multiplied. I saw the figure turn around when I put them on and drop something. It looked back at me and smiled and then faded away.<p>

The persons face, I saw, but didn't know. Who was it, and what was that it dropped? I got up of the ground. My body hurt from the landing, but I didn't care, I ran to where it had stood. It was a envelope. An envelope was dropped. What was is it?

_Dear Winx and Chase Hunter,_

_Obviously, you had failed to do what I had asked. Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Layla and Sky, had all escaped from our hiding spot with Chase. You five had all made a mistake. Mia and I did not want to do this, but now we have no choice. We had gave you a chance to leave us, and then we would send our hostages one by one back to you, but you didn't listen, now did you! Only two can when this game, and that's Mia and I! For betraying our orders of staying away, you will receive consequences! The two of us have chosen to kill your beloved Brandon! He will be beheaded tonight at eight o'clock sharp! I hope you learned your lesson you little powerless fairies, and guys with little toy swords! Mia and I had, had enough of you all! Especially you Chase Hunter! Now the next time you are asked to do something, you better do it right!_

_Sincerely,_

_Joy Flower_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Kaylee on a Misson With Hunter<strong>

Have you ever noticed when you dip you finger in a bowl of water, ripples of water run away from your finger dip? Or maybe when you throw a rock in a pond? The ripples start out tightly together, and seperate. Friendship can sometimes be like that. When the rings are close, your friend ship is close, but as the grow, your friend ship drifts apart.

When that happens, that friend of yours, truly isn't your friend at all. A real friend stays by your side no matter what! A true friend would help you up when you fall, as a best friend would help you up, and trip you again... and laugh, would that best friend really be your true friend? Well, maybe, if you think it's funny as well! But you may not, mostly likely not!

Let's say your best friend is the rock, and when it is thrown into the pond, it's like you are running away from your friend. Which are you in your friendship? Are you a good friend, the rock, or a bad friend, the waves? If you are the rock, you might want to watch your back, you never know when a friend is just going to float away from you.

The gang all went to Chase's house. No matter where they went, Mia and Joy knew. Since they given them the letter. Stella sat in the bathroom. She pulled her hair back in a bun. And then put a dark brown wig, so dark it almost looked black, that has curly all the way to her shoulders. She made sure that there was no blonde pieces of hair strings sticking out of the brunette hair.

The sun and moon fairy started to apply make-up. She made her eyes extremely dark, and used bright red lipstick. She changed into the khaki outfit that she had worn when she went to the under realm.

She walked out of the bathroom into the living room, where everyone else was. They heard the bathroom door opened when Stella came out. Musa sat on the couch, not looking up and Stella, the others did the same as well, they didn't look at her.

"Well, it's about time. I thought you like drown or something." Musa looked up then. Noticing a brunette standing in front of her. She just sat there, shocked and speechless.

"Stella, what are you wearing?" Nabu asked the blonde, or the girl who was blonde.

"Look," Stella, started. " I got Brandon into this mess, and I am going to get him out of it, on way or another."

"Um, then why are you, dressed like that?" Tecna asked.

"I can't look like me alright. I need to be someone I'm not. I can't get noticed. That's why I'm looking like this. Brandon dies in four hours. He needs our help!"

"How do you know that's going to work?" Riven asked.

"I don't know, I just have to wait and see."

"Stella, I don't think you should do this alone." Bloom said to Stella.

"But I can't take all of you. If we all go they'll notice we are all there probably. If I don't go alone which one of you is coming?"

"I will," A voice said coming from behind Stella. It was Chase Hunter. " I'll go with you."

"Chase, you can't. It's too dangerous." Flora said to the little boy.

"I had helped you all get into this mess, and I am going to help you get out, if you like it, or not."

"Well..."Stella had no choice, she had to let him come with her. She snapped her fingers, and Chase Hunter was no longer Chase Hunter. He grew long hippie brown hair, and his eyes turned from dark brown to green. "Now let's get out of here."

Stella and Chase started out of the cottage and into the woods. Crunching their feet in the leaves, climbing over trees that had fallen, and walking under low hanging branches, and now had finally gotten to the end of the woods, and was in the civilzation part of Sparks, you could see the castle stand in the distance.

Stella waved her arm at a taxi that drove by. It stopped and Stella and Chase walked into it. It took them a block away from the palace. The two walked out of the car and Stella handed him money and he ha took off.

"Chase, if anyone asks you what your name is, it's Hunter Chase, not Chase Hunter, alright?" Stella said as they started to walk towards the castle. He nodded his head.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Uh, Kaylee. We don't want to leave any clues that we are Stella and Chase Hunter. For now, when you and I are in these costumes, I'm Kaylee, and you are Hunter."

Kaylee and Hunter arrived at the palace. A sign was put in front of it. _"Beheading of Brandon, princess of Solaria'a Husband. Free entry!"_

"Come on Hunter," Stella said, walking into the palace by the entry sign. Arrows were pointing to the place were the beheading took place, lots of people were walking through the doors getting seats. Those people were so horrible. They come in to see someone to get killed. How sick?

But Stella and Chase didn't come for the killing. No, they came to save the victim. They looked all around, looking for a door he could possibly be in. They were lucky Bloom gave them a map so they can maybe find a door that is in the hall they were in that lead to the stadium. They couldn't find any door near the stadium. Bloom's map was totally wrong, there were doors surrounding the stadium.

No guards were guarding the doors. They were to busy leading people in and taking them to seats. Stella and Chase opened one of the doors. The room was empty. But there was another door. Chase walked to it and opened it, really slow. He never knew when something or someone was going to just pop out on you and scare you.

Chase opened it. It was just an empty closet.

"Alright, well I guess we should check another room." Stella said. Chase nodded his head. He ran out the door before Stella could even move a mussel. He slammed it shut, and had locked it. Locking her in the room with no way of getting out. She was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left. Sorry for the long previously. It's a lot longer than the actual chapter. But I think the chapter is a pretty descent size. My brain is like totally off right now. So sorry for spelling errors and typos. I'll update soon as I can1<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend LaLa and Arey, today is her birthday! Very special wishes to you!**

**Thanks Bloom2000 for reviewing, that means a lot!**

**I'm hoping to update next on Sunday. So last chapter should be up Sunday, no promises though! Can't make a promise you can't keep... Not saying it won't be up on Sunday, I might do it Saturday or somewhere around there.**

**-Natty.B**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone. Below lies the last chapter of I Miss You. When I started this story, I said that is was written for the author WinxClubFan89, aka Orange Starburst. It still is. This chapter is very special, not just because it's the last chapter, but Orange StarBurst has a a little problem, so WinxClubFan89(Orange Starburst) this story is for you, and especially this last chapter, I hope you get well** **soon!**

_Thanks everyone who had reviewed...LaLa and Arey and Bloom2000. And I'm sorry SolarianLovix... I forgot to thank you the last few chapters ago... so sorry!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 30: Peace Can Be Found Anywhere <strong>

Have you ever had a friend, who really wasn't your friend? Or have you met someone and you thought you knew them but you didn't? That's what was going on with Stella. She thought she could trust Chase Hunter, but she couldn't. He locked her in a room while Brandon was about to get his head cut off.

The blonde sat on the cold hard ground. She buried her head into her knees as tears dripped on her khaki shorts. She breathed heavily, warm stuffy air that was all captured in her knees. She had taken her wig off, from it scratching her head.

Mia and Joy were right. Stella had to face that. Only two could play this game and they were Joy and Mia, and they won, even though it wasn't fair. It just wasn't! Her life wasn't fair, all because of Mia. Only if she knew that Mia wasn't her sister at the beginning. Only if she knew that Bloom was her sister. This would had never happened if she knew. Only if...

The blonde felt a breeze through the warm stuffy air in her knees. That breeze brought a loud squeaking sound. Stella looked up from her knees. Everything she saw was all a blur. She could not see from the warm tears that were forming in her eyes. What she did see was blurry figures, people. Stella wiped the tears in her eyes away. When she did that, more tears started to form, but Stella could see. Those figures were were friends, the winx.

Stella was shocked to what she had seen. She didn't know how they found her, or why they came to find her. How did they even know that she was locked in this room? She wondered how.

"What-" Stella started to asked, but had gotten cut off.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." Riven replied.

"Now come on Stella we have a friend to save." Layla said, as she reached her hand out to Stella helping her up of the floor. The eleven all ran out if the room.

"Alright guys," Tecna started. " Brandon is is hidden good, and well. He could be anywhere in this castle. Chances are, he might not even be in here. We have about thirty minutes to find him before it's time. I advise you girls not to transform. We don't want to leave a magic trail for Mia and Joy."

"Alright, so...um.. which door should we take?" Nabu asked looking at the many doors that surrounded them.

"Um... doesn't matter. just open one."Tecna said.

The eleven searched for a while, 10, 15, 20 minutes. Time ticked fast. Brandon was going to die in ten minutes. It was ten til 8 O'clock. Once that clock stroke eight, it was all over. They could let that happen, they just couldn't lose. They had to win, for Brandon's life. They pushed more doors opened, as fast as they could. Time kept ticking. It didn't stop.

"You guys." Timmy said. " Brandon's probably already got in the stadium. It's five til eight." Timmy pushed on the last door that hasn't been opened.

"Alright, but how are we going to get down into the pit of the stadium, and not get seen?" Bloom asked.

"Umm... I think I found away." Said Timmy, looking into the room he just opened. " Come on."

The gang followed Timmy as he lead them down a lot of stairs. When they had finally reached the door, it was locked. The boys tried to break it down. Once they finally got it down, it was too late. It was five after. He, was gone.

**Stella's POV  
><strong>That was a day I could never forget, that was the adventure I could never forget. I thought about that every day. I would shed tears every once in a while for Brandon.

Mia, Chase, and Joy had finally been defeated. After a few months that we tried after Brandon's passing, we finally had destroyed them. They deserved it. They didn't have the right to take some one's life like that. It wasn't right.

Riven finally stopped being so rude, Musa got a happy ending. They had gotten married within two years after Brandon was gone.

Flora and Helia, well, they ended up being who they are, kind, helping people. That's what they always did, and always will. After we defeated Mia and the other two, Flora and Helia moved to Linphea, Flora's home realm, and contiued on helping others there. They had gotten married about 3 years after they moved. They visit us often, but not as much as I would like.

Layla and Nabu, they stayed in Magix, like everyone else but Flora. They eloped right after the battle, but everything pretty much stayed the same. The two would go to Tides every couple months for Layla being the princess of it, she has to visit her kingdom.

Tecna and Timmy just gotten engaged. Their getting married soon, they've been planning their wedding over the computer, which makes them on it more than ever. I winder what they would do if their laptops suddenly broke?

How Bloom ended up, well the two of us decided to keep the sister thing a secret, between us, the winx and Bloom's parents. We found out they knew about the switch and they had no choice but to let it happen. I'm glad they told the truth about that finally. Bloom and Sky had gotten engaged right after the final battle with Joy and Mia, and there wedding took place on the one year anniversary of Brandon's passing. They gotten married in the grave yard... how creepy? Sky wanted his best friend to be there at his wedding, and if Brandon was alive, he would've been his best man. And Bloom agreed to this because it was her sister's boy friend.

How I ended up? Well, of course, I cried. And I can never forget that adventure. I guess you can't trust anyone, you never know when they will turn their back on you. I discovered that Brandon and Mia never really gotten married, the preacher, wasn't a preacher... I guess that made me feel better.

I miss Brandon. I do. I just wish i could have seen him alive before he died. I haven't seen him since I gotten kidnapped... that was a long time, and the next time I see him, he's dead, gone forever. I wish I could go back to where this all started, with Joy's friend being kidnapped, but I can't.

I guess I won't exactly be lonely with out him. I still have ten wonderful friends, and the best dog in the world. And Brandon, I know you are looking down at me right now, aren't you? I want you to know, that I had always loved you from the minute I placed my eyes on you. You were my hero. You are my hero. I miss you Brandon. Always have from the day Mia has taken you away from me, and from forever on.

**_And they all lived happily ever after..._**

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell everyone... sorry for the few days delay on the chapter... my internet wouldn't work and FF wouldn't let me type on document manager so sorry... anyways sorry for the sad ending. and hope you enjoyed! Thanks everyone who supported me by reviewing! I really appreciated that and thanks future reviewers as well! I am not going to make a sequel to this story... sorry...<strong>

**The moral of this story is to watch your back and to choose your friends wisely... if you ever had a friend who turned on you, that's what Chase Hunter was... Anyways check out my other stories if you like... and good bye to the story I Miss You... by me.**

_**Forever and Always...**_

**Natty.B**


End file.
